Master Plan
by Emison7
Summary: Hanna is full with so many emotions and she needs to get them out. The best way is by creating a Master Plan, would this work for her, or would it just blow on her face.
1. Introduction

Hanna opens her eyes, "Another day, another day I wake up and pretend that those feelings are not there". Hanna stands and starts to get ready for her day at school.

While on the shower Hanna starts to think, "Can I continue like this, how much more I can keep up with this." The blond starts to picture her best friend, Emily, Emily has always been there for her, she has always stood up for her. "I'm being fair with her? She has to know right? this cannot continue like this". She steps out of the shower and continues her daily routine while thinking.

"If I just tell Emily about those feelings, she will never believe me; she has been hurt too much, no she needs to find out on her own, but how?"

Hanna arrives at school and finds Spencer on her locker, Spencer she thinks she could be my allied, yes she is the brains after all, "Hey Spencer, can I ask you a question?"

S: "Hey Han, with the last grades that you got, is not only OK, in fact, I urge you to ask as many as possible.

The tall burnet responds while giggling. The blond just rolls her eyes; she needs to create a plan even if it means tolerating her friend's bickering.

H:"Haha, funny, how about we leave the comedy to me and the questions to you. Anyways my question is, have you notice anything stranger lately on the group?"

S: "Oh! God, yes… I thought I was the only one that noticed it but I'm glad you are on the same page with me."

H: "Great! Any plans on how we can fix it?"

S: "Yes, I say we get together in my house every day after school…"

Hanna is not sure where the brainiac is going but is something right, she hopes.

H: "Ok, I'm listening…"

S: "I say we first start with Math and then move to science, what you think?"

Hanna opens her mouth in disbelief what does math and science have to do with those feelings that could easily destroy her group of friends.

H: "Spence what the hell are you talking about?"

S:"Getting ready for Finals, isn't that what you are talking about"

H: "GOD, no and they say you are the smart one"

While Hanna raises her voice she does not notice that Emily approaches her, sweet sweet Emily, oblivious to everything that is happening. Emily wraps her arm around the blond. E: "Hey you crazy one, what is it with the screaming so early, I thought you didn't function before 10:00 am", the brunette says while laughing.

S: "Not sure Em, she was asking helps with her finals and now that I gave her a solution she is upset."

Hanna blood boils these two they can't even realize everything is happening.

"YOU KNOW WHAT…" the blond raises her voice, "Forget I even ask. I will fix this on my own", feeling upset the blond turns her heels and looks for her next class.

Hanna spends the rest of the morning thinking how to fix this, there has to be a way, think Hanna think you don't need help you can do this, is for her happiness after all.

Hanna exits her class and goes to the quad to have lunch with her friends. Hanna used to love with her friends, now they are filled with secret glances, secrets thoughts everything is secret and she can't tolerate it anymore, this is why these feelings need to come out she needs to get them on the open or the will eat her up.

Then she sees her Aria the hearth of the group, of course, for this she needs the hearth, not the brains. Hanna walks faster until she is at her friend's table and with very much energy she says, "Ar, I'm so glad I could find you, I need your help, please come to the bathroom with me". Taken back by the sudden outburst the short burnet can only nod and follows her bubbly and energetic friend to the bathroom.

Aria looks at Hanna as she does not understand the sudden change in her blonde friend behavior. "Everything fine Han, you seem preoccupied".

H: "Aria I need your help, how can I make someone, realize some feelings", Hanna takes a breath to calm herself; she needs to make sure she explains everything to Aria if not the short burnet will not be able to help her.

A: "Wait Han… do you like someone?" Aria asks with a squeal.

Hanna starts to sweat, she knew it; she needs to get out of this mess and fast. "What, not Ar is not me, is for a friend… yes, that is it, I'm helping a friend."

A: "Oooook, I guess…" say the burnet not fully convinced. "So you need to make someone realize some feelings? is that what you are telling?"

H: "YES…" the blond realize that she is screaming and decides to turn it down. "Yes, I need to create some sort of plan so my "Friend" can express these feelings".

Aria looks at Hanna she is not so sure this so-called "Friend" really exits but she knows she needs to help her blond friend.

A: "Well Han… I think the best way to attack this is to come out clean. What you should do…."

H: "Ar, I already told you is not me is a friend"

A: "Oh Yes you are right, sorry what you should tell your friend is that the best way to have someone realize these feeling is to be completely open about them and be ready to take whatever answer she or he may get. After all the no is already secure"

Hanna feels defeated she knows is not as simple as going and saying to this person, I like you, no there has to be some sort of cosmic movement for this to happen.

H: "Great," Hanna says with a half smile that Arian knows that was not the answer that she was waiting for. "Thank you Ar, I'll see you back at the table, I just need to get something from my locker".

While Hanna and Aria were in the bathroom talking, Spencer was joined by Emily and Alison.

Al: "Hey Spence, where are Aria and Hanna at?"

E: "Yeah, I feel like I haven't seen Hanna all day"

S: "Not sure, Han has been acting weird all day and she came all energetic asking Aria for some help in the bathroom that was about 10 min ago"

After Aria was left alone in the restroom by Hanna she makes her way back to the table where Spencer was setting, finding Alison and Emily there as well.

S: "Oh, look there is Aria. Hey, short stuff where is the prima donna" the burnet says while laughing at her own joke.

A: "She had to get something from her locker, oh there she is I knew she won't be long"

All the girls turn to see her normally happy friend looking a little down. Emily is the first to talk.

E: "Hey Hanna… I save a seat next to you, everything all right?"

Nice Emily, Hanna think always worried by everyone. Oh, how I wish I could just help you Em I just don't know how, but I'm trying. She will get your happy ending I can promise you that.

H: "Yeah, all great. Just don't feel like me today"

E: "I think that is because you haven't gotten your Hanily time for today"

Hanna giggles her best friend is trying really hard to make her laugh, she knows she is not too happy with the ship name. Heck nobody from the group is to keen with them, only her.

H: "Yeah, Em I guess you are right, the good thing is that you are here now", the blonde says with a smile.

After their exchange everyone goes to her normal routine. Every one oblivious to those sighs, those looks; yeah everyone is unaware, everyone but her. Hanna starts to browser a magazine to cover her actual actions, she is looking at every single option. While everyone is talking, Paige approaches the table to talk to Emily about her next practice. Paige; Emily's swim teammate. The only other Lesbian at school. At least so far. While she sees the exchange she notices a new look; a look that was not there before.

Or wait, was it there before. Hanna starts to review the past year or so of looks that she has register to determine if that look has been present before. Invest in her thoughts; the blonde realizes that, Yes! That look has been there and many times.

Could it be that she got it, the key to this problem; the key to her master plan. Yes! It is that look is all she needs to create and execute her plan.

H: "Eureka"

Paige already has gone and after that outburst, the rest of the girls look at her friend in disbelief.

Al: "Hanna! What the HELL"

S: "Hannaaaa, would you please calm down"

A: "Han?"

E: "Han? Are you ok"

All the girls speak at once, but Hanna can only look at Emily, with her kind eyes. That is the reassurance that she needed. She needs to have this plan in motion as soon as possible.

This is for Emily and she is worth this and so much more.

H: "Yeah… I'm fine, great actually… I have to go. See you later guys"

The girls just look at Hanna and decide that they will approach their blonde best friend at another time.

After her revelation, Hanna spends the rest of the day and night planning her Master Plan, without a doubt this will work. This has to work. If not she may lose Emily and that is something that she can't accept.


	2. Chapter 1 - Hanna's POV

Hanna had stayed up all night making sure that her plan was ready. After school, the day before she had made a technical stop to recruit the allied that she had in mind and was more than ecstatic when the allied had agreed to help her.

Now when she woke up she had a hope that she had lost a while ago. She jumped into the shower and did her hair as best as she could. She got her tightest jeans and a low cut blouse that will show her cleavage. She was getting ready to kill. She had wasted too much of her time thinking about her actions, now it was time to act.

Heads were turning when Hanna walked through the doors on RHS. Hanna had this confident walk which only added to her sex appeal there was not a dry mouth on the halls.

XXXXX

Hanna POV

Time to set my plan in motion, while walking the halls, I could feel the eyes of everyone on me, steps 1 almost completed. All I need to do know is to throw the bait, and who better than Team Sparia to begin with. I saw Spencer reading a book while Aria was gathering hers from her locker.

H: "Hi girls, how are we this fine morning"

S: "Hi Han, feeling better?"

A: "Good to see that you are your old self"

H: "Yeah, I know, I just needed some time to think. Have you seen Em?"

S: "No, not yet"

While talking to the girls, the bell rang. Shoot I will have to wait for lunch to start my plan. However, I could give a little step in that direction right. I pull my phone out and while thinking what to write, I said goodbye to the girls and made my way to my first class which I shared with Alison. I decided with a short but powerful message. _"Hey Em, missed seeing you this morning, can't wait to see you at lunch."_ I enter the classroom and sat next to Alison.

H: "Hey Ali, have you seen Em this morning?"

A: "Hey Han, yes we rode together. She had an early meeting with the swim coach"

At that moment my phone vibrated telling me that I had a new text. _"Ha, I knew that you missed Team Hanily, missed you too, of course, I will see you at lunch; save a seat for me"_. Upon reading the text my face just lights up and slightly get a blush.

Alison notices my blush an approaches me,

Al: "So, who is the lucky guy?"

H: "What on earth do you mean?" I say laughing

Al: "The guy that you are texting, come on you can spill. You know I love secrets."

Alison smirks, yes I know she loves secrets, but I can surely keep my own. I know all about her little game with Em, but I will make sure that that ends soon. Emily deserves nothing but happiness, and I'll be damned if I don't give her that. I will make sure I erase that smirk on Alison DiLaurentis face.

H: "Oh, no is Emily. You know how she always makes me smile"

Al: "Really just Emily?"

Alison raises an eyebrow, and I decide to show her that I'm here to stay.

H: "Yep, here look isn't her the sweetest thing in the world"

Alison reads my phone and looks at me skeptically.

A: "Yes, she is the sweets"

Alison faces the board and does not address me for the rest of the class. I guess we are done talking.

XXXXX

Finally, lunch time comes around and while I enter the quad I notice Emily and Alison giggling. Ugh, I need to make sure I get Emily's attention my plan is already delayed.

I approach the girls and say hi to them while placing a lingering kiss on Emily's cheek, a small blush appeared on Emily's cheeks.

H: "Isn't she the cutest. So Em, I save that seat for you. Ready to go?"

E: "Yeah, ready Ali?"

Al: "I thought that you were seating with me."

H: "No worries, Ali we will seat together, I just want this sweet thing next to me."

Emily blush and laugh and Alison only stared at me. We made our way to the table, where Spencer and Aria were already seated. H: "Hey is Team Sparia". Emily laugh and Alison just roll her eyes.

I sat between Alison and Emily as we felt back to our routine. I felt a lot better than yesterday, I felt as I was moving towards helping Emily get her Happy Ending; only if Emily will allow me to give her the happy ending she deserved.

Today I have been extra flirty with Emily, and I know that her eyes are trailing down to my cleavage. We continue talking and I made sure to make as much contact with Emily as I can. I'm starting to believe that I was wrong, but when I least expected it there it is, the look that I needed. That look that made me understand I was right all along, all I need to do now is turns that look into actions.

When the bell rings and we are getting ready to leave, I turn to Emily to say H: "Hey Em, do you have any plans for today?" while very seductively licking my bottom lips.

E: "u..uh... None that I can recall; w..wh..why?"

Oh, Em so cute when she is flustered. I can only giggle and reach out to stroke her arm.

H: "Are you ok Em?" I asked sounding like a concerned friend.

E: "Yes, fine just fine," says Emily while blushing. I can see the rest of the girls observing the interaction with curiosity. I smirk and look at her dead in the eyes, I need her to feel this fire inside of me.

H: "Great, I wanted to go shopping but I know you don't like it so we could go eat something or the movies or whatever you want. We can even go to your house and cuddle" I say while winking at her.

Al: "Em, we had plans remember," Alison said while her jaw was stiff. At that moment I decide to push a little bit and bend over as if to pick something up from the floor so Emily could see my cleavage.

E: "What…." Emily said while still looking at me, great my plan was working just fine.

Al: "I said, we had plans," Alison says while her face turns a shade of crimson red.

E: "Oh yeah, right," Emily said while shaking her head.

I only giggle while watching the interaction, I believe Point for Hanna.

E: "We are going to the mall, maybe you could join us?"

H: "I will love to Em, you are so sweet," I tell Emily while I continue to rub her arm.

I say bye to the girls and continue to my other classes. At the end of the day, I run to the parking lot and find Emily's car. Emily steps out of the building and as soon as I see her I scream "Shot Gun"; Emily just laughs and says E: "Hey Han, I guess you are the copilot today". Emily informs me that we need to wait for Alison. While we wait I play with her shirt her hair and just make sure that I'm as flirty as possible to this sweet girl as I can be. I see Alison stepping out of the building and as soon as her eyes lands on Emily and me she narrows them and she does not look happy. All I can think is how not intimidated I'm by this girl, I'm here to get Emily's happiness even if it means going against the Queen bee herself. Alison, you are going down.

Al: "Hi Em, ready to go" so that is how is going to be she is not going to address me. She can do as she pleases, I know Em will never be mean to me.

E: "Yes, ma'am, let me put your book back on the trunk and to the mall we go"

Emily places Alison book back and opens the back passenger door for Alison. Alison looks at her as if she has developed a second head and all I can do is smirk at her.

Al: "Hanna, Emily is opening the door for you, come on we don't want to be late" Alison says as she smirks at me.

All I do is look at her, like saying you have another thing coming your way Queen Bee.

E: "Actually Ali, Hanna already call shotgun so I'm opening the door for you," Emily says as she looks down, not wanting to make Alison or myself feel bad.

Al: "Fine…" Alison says as she huffs. I went in the car and start the radio while Emily starts driving. H: "Oh Ali, by the way… Shotgun on the way back", I say laughing. Emily can only giggle as she is concern that Alison will blow her top off.

Al: "Em, don't you think is unfair, she didn't even give me time to call shotgun?" Alison says with her sweetest tone and puppy eyes. All I can do is roll my eyes. If she is going for the sweet then I will go for the naughty.

Em: "Al, there are no rules for shotgun, you just need to make sure that you do it as soon as you can, sadly Hanna called it first," Emily said while giggling, oblivious to the face that Alison was doing. Point for Hanna.

I squeal like a little girl and press my hands to Emily's thigh, giving her a kiss on the cheek. H: "Thank you Em, I will make sure to get you something good, for being such a good girl." Emily's breath got caught on her throat but only nodded. While Alison was counting how many ways she could kill me and hide my body.

Al: "Hanna, don't you think you should not distract Emily while she is driving". Good, this girl is getting on my nerves.

H: "Well Alison, I think that Emily does not find little old me distracting. Wouldn't you agree?" Come on Alison I know you can do better than that.

Al: "Of course not…. Right, Em?"

E: "uhmmm….no ….. Not at all Han…. I mean Al."

H: "Great then there should be no complaining, can't wait to get to the mall," I say not removing my hand from Emily's thigh, and Alison not removing her eyes from me. Point for Hanna.

After a very productive day at the mall, where I made sure that I was more interested in Emily than the shopping itself, ugh I still regret not buying the new Tory Burch sandals, well I have to go on another day; focus Han right now is about Emily…. Where was I, OH! Yeah after our day at the mall, Emily dropped me at home first; I made sure to leave a long-lasting kiss on her cheek; Emily drove off with Alison and I could tell she was in for a bad time, but I didn't care it was time to bring the Queen Bee down a peg or five. I called my allied and told everything that had happened that day. It was a good day that is for sure, however, I was already planning day 2 strategies, let's see how Emily handles short skirts.

Right, in case you are wondering. Alison – 0 Hanna – 3

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: I was very happy to notice the story had some followers. I won't usually update so soon but seeing this made me want to work fast. Normally I will update every Wednesday or Thursday not sure how long will the story go, all I know is that for sure I will complete it.**

 **I do have a question for those of you who read this… I love to interact with the people and I will differently take decisions depending on what the people think or want to read, so here is my first question.**

 **I want to right from 3 POV (Emily, Alison, and Hanna); Hanna's being the main one. What I would like your opinion on is should I write Hanna's POV until a merging point where the story will need to go back and see the other POV such as the movie Vintage point. Or would you rather see chapter per chapter POV; for example, next update will be the same situation from Emily's or Alison's POV instead of moving forward.**

 **For the moment that is it, hope to get some opinions.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Hanna's POV

Hanna POV

For the past 3 weeks, I have put my plan into motion. The girls were starting to get suspicious about my intentions and I knew that I needed to implement phase 2 any time now.

Every day was the same, I will dress provocative, and flirt as much as I could with Emily, I could see that Emily was confused to say the best. Every girl in our little group was reacting differently; Emily was confused but seems into it. Spencer was trying to determine what was happening inside my brain. Aria was acting as if a great love story was developing in front of her, which she may be right. Alison, well she just dreamed that I was hit by a bus, or fall on a hole or simply disappeared.

My routine was simple, report the previous day activities to my allied; get some coffee from the Brew; get to Emily's house bright and early; ride with Emily to pick up Alison (Ugh); arrived at school and flirt with Emily. However, the cosmic switch needed to happen and it needed to happen fast.

Today was Wednesday and it feels like the right day. I consulted with the Allied and got a large Americano for Emily. When I got to her house, Ms. Field opened the door "Morning Hanna, I see you got some breakfast come in, come in".

H: "Good Morning Ms. Field, you are right and as usual here you have your coffee."

"Thank you, sweetheart, Emmy is upstairs, go right up"

H: "Thank you"

I walked upstairs and said Good Morning to Emily while seating at her window seat. I was fine a moment ago but right now all I could feel was nervousness. What if this didn't turn out as I expected? What if I pushed too far? What if I lost her? While my mind was going miles per hour Emily notices that I was not right. She had been calling me for a while now and as she didn't get a response she sat in front of me and placed her hand carefully in mine.

E: "Hey Han, everything all right you seem distracted. I have been calling you for a while now"

H: "Yes, sorry what were you saying?" I asked while I slowly caress her hand with my thumb.

E: "I said that you look extremely great today. I mean, you have always looked great…. Yeah, but the last couple of week, whoa…. I… I mean, you have put like an extra effort… not that you looked bad before or anything, but yeah and today…just WOW!" she says mumbling while she rubs the back of her head with the other hand.

I can only chuckle and continue to draw patterns on her knuckles. I move a little closer and I can hear she takes a deep breath. That is the confirmation that I needed.

H: "Thank you, I guess I will take that as a compliment."

E: "YES, yes it was a compliment, Spencer thinks that lately you been trying to impress someone and I definitely think that you will get this guys attention"

H: "You really think that?"

E: "100% sure of that," she says while standing up to get her backpack.

H: "Hey Em, can I ask you something?" I ask not moving from where I was seating.

E: "Sure Han, you know you can ask me anything."

H: "The truth is that I have wanted to impress someone, enough to ask this person out. But, I'm not sure that this person will say yes. "

Emily turns around and looks at me with the most sympathetic smile that I have ever seen.

E: "Han, anyone worth it will be more than happy to go out with you. This guy will be the luckiest guys at RHS if he gets to take you on a date"

H: "You mean that?"

E: "Totally, I know I would be lucky to go out with someone like you"

H: "In that case, if you really mean that". I say while Emily nodes her head yes; "Emily, would you go on a date with me this Friday?"

Emily stands still and looks at me dead in the eye. She cannot believe this is happening. All of the sudden she starts laughing and says E: "Come on Han…. We are going to be late, stop messing with gullible Em"

H: "Em, I'm serious," I say while taking her wrist making sure that she cannot escape. H: "You said it yourself, you will be lucky to have someone like me. Well, I think I'll be the lucky one. You are smart, but not Spencer Smart, because that is just boring." I say looking into her eyes while she giggles.

As she has not stopped me I continue H: "You are kind and passionate but not as much as Aria because that is just annoying, you can see the darkness but still appreciate the light." I continue while taking both of her hands into mines and softly caressing her knuckles. H: "You are Sexy enough to bring Alison down as the Queen Bee, however, you don't know that and with the fact that you don't like the spotlight, it allows you to be fine as hell but not mean. And you are funny so funny, but not as funny as me because come on I'm the bomb; which is great because you can make me laugh for hours. You are the perfect combination between the 4 of us and I know that if I'm lucky enough to only go on 1 date with you, I will never do anything to jeopardize that"

I finish purring all these feelings out and just look at her. She has her bottom lip between her teeth, is like she heard all the words she wanted but is just the wrong person, and that just breaks my heart a little. I look at her and say with as much conviction as possible.

H: "I'm being honest with you Em, when I tell you all I want is your happiness, and I know I can help you get that."

Emily looks at her shoes and looks back up at me, releasing a sigh, she pulls me into a hug and whisper. E: "Ok, with one condition". I pull away and look at her, H: "Anything you want".

E: "We can go out this Friday, however, we cannot tell the girls just yet. I know you will never do anything to hurt me on purpose but my heart has taken so much pain already that I need to take care of myself." I look at her and I know she is being honest; this girl has been played so many times that I couldn't expect another answer. This is why; I need to be very careful, if I don't know how to handle this I could very easily lose her.

I squeal and jump into her arms, "Yes anything you want, I'm so happy. Thank you! Thank you!" I say while placing kisses on her cheek. While we are n this warm embrace her phone rings. She gives me an apologetic look and reaches for her phone on her back pocket.

E: "Hey Ali," she says while sounding extremely nervous. "Yes, I know I hadn't noticed the time, we just lost track of it….. Yes us Hanna and me…. Yes, she is here with me…..Ok, we are on our way". Before she can hang up, I take the opportunity and scream; H: "Hey Ali, Shotgun" and start laughing. I can hear an exasperated growl on the other line. Emily looks at me like scowling me while I shrug my shoulders and pick up my backpack. She says goodbye and before you can tell me anything, I say, H: "Come on Em, let's not make Queen bee wait any longer". Emily laughs while we exit her room.

XXXXXX

We pull up to Alison house while listening to Katy Perry on Spotify. Alison does not look happy this morning; I think is time for me to play a little bit with her. She gets in the car in the back row of course.

E: "Morning Ali"

Al: "Yeah, whatever what took you so long and when is Hanna going to start using her own car again?"

H: "Hanna, can answer those questions for you dear Ali, go ahead Em drive," I tell her while given her a sultry smile. "Well, Ali to answer your question, Em was helping me with something this morning, that is why we took so long. In regards to your other question, if I get my way, then I will not need my car anymore"

A: "What do you mean your way Hanna" she asks while growling. Honestly, she only needs to show me her fangs; she looks like a rabid wolf. All of the sudden I Kissed A Girl appears on the radio and Emily starts humming the tune.

H: "Nothing Alison", I said while smirking. I can see the heat in Alison's eyes. As she knows she won't succeed in affecting me she goes and throws the heat on Emily. Little does she know that allow this to happen she cannot use Emily as a punching bag.

Al: "WOW! I Kissed A Girl, I didn't know you were that obvious Em." She says smirking. I turn to look at her as I see the hurt written all over Emily's face. Emily just blushes and turns the radio down. I look at Alison, making sure she understands is no longer acceptable to treat Emily that way.

Not looking away, I say H: "well I don't know if Emily is being so obvious or not but I love this song" I turn the volume back up and start looking through my purse for my chapstick. H "I think I need a new ChapStick, maybe a cherry tasting one," I say while applying a new coat of ChapStick on my lips as seductive as I can. I wink at Em while making sure that Alison is looking in the mirror.

I start singing as loud and obnoxious as I can, my hand going up and down on Emily's arm. Once the song is almost over I place a kiss with as much sound as I can on Emily's cheek dangerously close to her lips. Emily blushes and mimics a Thank you. I look at Alison and I swear that if her eyes roll any further they will stick in the back of her neck.

We step out of the car when we arrive at RHS, and Emily makes sure that she is as far away from Alison as possible, I can tell she is very upset and hurt. I link our arms and we look for Spencer and Aria. When we arrive at Emily's locker, the missing part of our group appears.

A: "Hi guys, I can't believe is only Wednesday, I can't wait for Friday."

S: "I know what you mean. Any plans for this Friday Han?"

H: "Actually yes, I score this amazing hot date for this Friday," I say with the biggest smile on my face.

A: "Really, who is the lucky guy? Do we know him? Does he go here?"

Al: "Whatever Aria, it does not matter. Hanna has a date, big whoop, can we please move on" Alison has not taken her eyes away from me. We have not talked about this, but she knows something is going. She knows I'm planning something big that will affect her.

S: "I guess we move on. So Emily any plans for this Friday? Or would you like to come to my house and have a movie night?"

I look at poor Emily and I notice how worried and nervous she looks. It looks like she is about to throw up.

E: "Well I already have plans for Friday," she says while rubbing the back of her neck.

Al: "WAIT, what when did this happen; I thought we agreed we were going to Spencer's Emily" Alison looks as she is about to blow her top off. And all I can think is the fact that that is another point for me. The reign of Queen Bee is done.

E: "eh… well…. Something came up and I can't make it Spence sorry" Emily looks down not wanting to be in the line of sight from Alison. However, she has not taken her eyes off of me, is like she knows I have something to do with it, little does she knows that I have everything to do with it.

S: "Don't worry Em, if you are busy that is Ok"

Emily looks up and sees that Spencer and Aria are giving her a sympathetic look. I get closer to her and make sure that our arms are interlaced as a way of giving her support.

Al: "Well, you didn't break a promise to Spencer it was to me," Alison says, I swear this girl is about to pass out if she does not get her way. I want to step up and help Emily but there are some battles that you will need to fight on her own. She looks at me as asking me to save her, it cracks my heart but, I know she needs to take one on her own. All I do is pull her closer to me and give her a supportive smile.

E: "I know Ali… but our plans were not solid and I have something really important to do on Friday" Emily finish sounding a little bit more confident. Our date is important for her, that statement alone makes my heart soar, it gives me hope that we will be ok, that this crazy plan of mine may actually work.

Al: "FINE…"There goes Alison growling again. A: "That is just great, do as you please Emily" Alison walks away. When she is almost gone she turns around and says Al: "You know what don't wait for me after school, I will ask Noel to give me a lift". Oh no she didn't she is playing dirty, she knows that Emily cannot tolerate Noel Kahn; I need to step in.

H: "Oh, Thank you Ali" Alison stops in her tracks and turns to look at me. I let go of Emily and stand right in front of her, I take her hand and give her the warmest smile. She knows is not an honest smile, she was the one that trained me after all. H: "This way, I can go to the mall with Emily before she takes me home and gets some essentials for my date. I didn't want to delay you getting home, with the whole getting you here late, but if Noel will take you that I guess we can go right Em?"

E: "Yes, sure if Alison will not need me; we can surely go to the mall," Emily says with a smile. She looks at me and I swear she has never been more grateful to me as she is right now.

H: "I know we can do a fun trip. What do you say, girls, Alison will be locked all afternoon with Noel" I know that hurt Emily but it was a needed comment. H: "We can all go to the mall, you can all help me pick up something for my hot date and then we could go to the movies."

S: "That sounds great. What do you say Aria, I don't want to be a third wheel to this two goofballs"

A: "I guess a trip to the mall has never done any harm. I'm in!"

E: "Great road trip to the mall. We will all meet at my car after school, sounds right? Too bad you can't make it Alison, maybe next time" as soon as Emily finishes her sentence the bell rings and I know that I saw a smirk on Emily's face.

S: "We have a plan"

H: "Great, see you guys at lunch. Come on Ali, we have a class together" at the moment the girls started to walk to their own classes; Alison and I are in a Wild Wild West stand down; Emily comes out of nowhere and places a kiss in my cheek.

Alison looks as she is about to snap, she pulls her hands from my hold and tells me; H: "Tell the teacher I will be a little late, maybe you could be useful for that", she finishes and walks to the bathroom.

Once I'm alone I take a deep breath, this was harder than I thought it will be. The moment Emily placed her lips in my cheek I could feel it in my bones; I could feel the air filled with despair; a storm was brewing and the final showdown will be Alison against me. This is why I was so reluctant to start phase 2. My battle against Alison, I knew there was only going to be 1 winner. I thought back to a movie that I liked and under my breath, all I could say was "May the odds be ever in my favor"

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: So there you have it chapter 2 from Hanna's POV. I didn't get any responses about the way you would like the story to unfold** **; maybe you are shy as I'm, no problem I will continue, I have been writing my strategy and is everything goes according to plan there will be 15 chapters. Chapter 4 will be the vantage point. Once we get to Chapter 4, I will go back to Chapter 1 and presented from a different POV. Once all 3 POV is told from chapter 1 to chapter 4 we will move to chapter 5 and chapter 6 will be the last one for a total of 15. As I mention I intend to complete this story. Hope that we can finish this story together.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Hanna's POV

It has been 3 weeks since our first date and everything has been going smoothly. I'm having such a great time with Emily however, that does not surprise me, Emily and I have always gotten along.

As I'm getting ready for our 7th day, I start to remember our first date.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Flashback_

 _I only have 10 more min before Emily comes and picks me up. My stomach has been on a knot since I woke up. I'm risking everything with this crazy plan of mine._

 _I spent almost 1 hour on the phone with the allied and got the reassurance that I needed. There is some much that I could lose. I could lose Emily, I could lose Alison, and I could lose all the girls._

 _I think back to Alison, my relationship with Alison has always been complicated, to say the least. I think she always felt threatened by me. Maybe that is why is so easy for this plan to work. For me to put Alison to the side and do what I need to do for Emily. I want her happiness more than anything and I'm willing to do anything to get her._

 _That does not mean that I want Alison to be heartbroken, I know all about her crush on Emily, but if she wasn't brave enough to fight for Emily, I will. I was so consumed by my thoughts that I didn't hear the doorbell or my mom calling me. I was until my mom was at my door that I finally snap out of it._

 _Ashley: "Hanna, Emily is downstairs waiting for you"_

 _H: "Thank you, mom. I'm ready we can go downstairs now"_

 _My mom looks at me and I know she wants to tell me something, she is just not sure on how to say it._

 _H: "Mom, what is it?"_

 _Ashley: "I hope you know what you are doing Hanna."_

 _I look at her confused, nervous, could she know what I'm doing. H: "I don't know what you are talking about mom; did you already finish the bottle of wine for the week? Should I do an intervention?"_

 _Ashley: "I guess I was right. 2 things I'm going to tell you, Han. Stop using humor as a defense mechanism against me; remember I know you more than you know yourself."_

 _H: "right, Ok mom…. And the 2_ _nd_ _thing"_

 _My mom comes closer to me and places her arms on my shoulders; taking a deep breath, she says._

 _Ashley: "You are not a puppet master. You can't go around live playing with people feelings"; she looks at me in the eyes and gives me a kiss on the forehead. Great here come the nerves again. Before I can say anything she is walking downstairs and talking to Emily. I take a deep breath and mentally prepare myself. I'm already in too deep with this, I can't go back….. Can I?_

 _I make my way to the kitchen and there she is, the reason I'm doing all of this. She is super nervous, she is sweating and she is not sure how to talk to my mom; she is mumbling and stroking the back of her head. She only does that to calm her nerves._

 _H: "Hi Em….Ready to go?" I say to her while I give her the biggest hug possible I want her to be as calm as possible._

 _E: "Hey Han, you look great, if you are ready I'm ready"_

 _We spent the next couple of hours just talking and having so much fun. We went to the movies, the arcade, where I know she let me win in all the game, I mean come on, she is this sort of Greek Goddess for sport and she will have me believe that I have better coordination than her; however, I don't mind is just another method of assurance, that this girl is worth any sort of actions just to get her happiness._

 _After our first amazing as a true gentlewoman that she is, she takes me home an walks me to the door; this is the part of the night that I'm dreading, would she want a kiss, should I kiss her. No, I can't not right now, not while she is still thinking about Alison. She is getting closer she is going for the kiss. Before it gets too far, I place my hands on her and tell her;_

 _H: "Em… Stop"_

 _She is taken back and feels as she has done the worst thing possible. I hate that Alison has turned her into this type of person._

 _E: "I'm sorry Hanna; I don't know what I was thinking….you must think the worst from me. I should go, once again sorry"_

 _H: "Em, wait you got it all wrong. Please let me explain"_

 _Emily stands still on my front porch but does not look up to me. I place one finger under her chin and bring her eyes up to me._

 _H: "Look, I had so much fun today, and don't think I didn't notice you let me win, which only makes you the sweetest person alive…" she lets out a little chuckle, great we are back, she is back from that place. H: "I want to do this again, but I need to ask you something…. Just like you asked me no to tell the girls yet; please don't kiss me until you do… I don't want to be your dirty secret Em; I think I'm worth more than that" I look at her and she is smiling which is good._

 _E: "Of course Han, you are completely right you are so much more than that… sorry I just don't know where to go from here."_

 _H: "How about we continue to get to know each other under this new light…. We continue with our dates until you are ready to tell the girls?"_

 _E: "Really you still want to go on another date with me?"_

 _H: "Of course, I told you I had so much fun"_

 _E: "Great so how about next Friday?"_

 _H: "Sounds great, see you tomorrow Em"_

 _When I go into the house I check my phone for the first time in all night and there are some group texts from the girls stating how the movie night was so great and that it was too bad that we missed it._

 _More importantly, there are 2 missed calls that I need to return. First my allied, I explain how the complete night went and how much the assistance I have been receiving kept me sane for the night. My 2_ _nd_ _call of the night something else I can lose, I take a deep breath and waited until the other line answer; H: "Hey you, I miss you so much…"_

 _End of flashback_

 _XXXXXXX_

The remaining of the time Emily and I have been having dates more frequently, we went from Friday night to the complete weekends going to date. From the movies to paintball to dinners to roller skating. We have had 3 amazing weeks, and I could feel how Emily was finally developing a backbone against Alison; she was finding her own worth and not accepting any BS from the queen.

Oh, Alison, things between her and me have been going from bad to worse to Hiroshima; right now she can't even be in the same room as me, I don't have a problem with her but she does not even want to hear my name. She spends as much time as she can with Emily, but I make sure that is as little as possible and for what I have heard from the girls, the little time that they have together they spend it arguing.

My cell starts to ring and I check on the caller ID before I could answer I hear Emily making her way upstairs, shut I can't answer right now. She greets me with very little energy and I look at her and can see that her eyes are red as if she has been crying.

H: "Em, what is going on are you Ok?" concerned is laced in my voice.

E: "yeah is just…" before she can finish her sentence my phone rings again and I can tell by the ringtone that is Spencer. Maybe if I talk to the brainiac I could have more info on what happened with Emily because I can bet you my complete Prada handbags that it had something to do with Alison.

H: "Sorry, Em is Spencer I need to take this, do you mind?"

E: "no not at all, take it I will freshen up in the bathroom is that ok?"

H: "yes, you already know where it is."

She walks out my room and I stand up so I can talk to Spencer.

H: "Hey Spencer, what is happening chica"

 _S: "Hey Han are you ready, should I pick you up?"_

H: "Sorry Spencer, not sure what I should be ready for"

 _S: "Don't tell me you forgot, really Han you can't be serious right now"_

H: "Spence, I'm serious unless the school trips start right now and not tomorrow, I have no idea what you are talking about."

The school trip we were going to New York to see Hamilton, I could be more excited for the fact that I love musicals and some big city shopping, New York has always been my favorite city. Em, and I have been making plans for the past week.

 _S: "You really don't know. God, I'm sorry Han I just assumed. Don't worry about it I have to go see you tomorrow."_

H: "oh no you don't, your foot is already in your mouth so now talk"

 _S: "if my foot is in my mouth I can't really talk Hanna"_

H: "don't try and act funny with me Spencer… Talk"

Spencer takes her time and gives a big sigh while Emily walks into my room and looks at me with so much hurt.

 _S: "Sorry, Han I thought Emily must have mention something as you are so close lately"_

H: "What did Emily fail to mention," I say while I look at her.

 _S: "Alison dinner she invited all of us to a nice restaurant today night. I really thought you were invited"_

H: "And did she invite Emily as well?"

 _S: "Yes, she made sure Emily was there before she told us. I'm really sorry Han I didn't think this aggression you both have been having lately could escalate so fast for her not to invite you"_

H: "Thank you for telling me, bye Spence"

I finish the phone call, and I have to admit it hurts too much to actually see that I'm losing Alison like this after all; I do care for her very deeply.

I take a deep breath and look at Emily; I can tell that she is very nervous. Very calmly I tell her,

H: "Does this dinner with Alison have anything to do with the fact that you came here crying tonight... and before you answer that, let me just tell you Don't you dear lie to me Emily"

E: "I was not planning on telling lies Han," she says while she seats in my chair and lets out a big sigh. E: "It has everything to do with it... 3 days ago Ali invited the girls and me to dinner today, as you can imagine so she can celebrate" Celebrate? What would Alison be celebrating, I didn't want to bring to Emily's attention that Alison and I have not spoken for the past week, it was nor the time or the place. Emily continues E: "After the girls left I asked her if she had told you yet, and she told me that she did not want to invite you, we already had this date planned, but I silly little me thought that as long as we were together it didn't matter if the girls were there or not, she told me that she was not planning on inviting you and I couldn't understand that, before I could question it she walked away from me" I could see it in her eyes, how Alison walking away from her just broke her hearth in so many pieces. I get closer to her and place my hand on her shoulder to allow her to continue.

E: "I have spent the last days talking to her to convince her to invite you but the answer has always been the same, she just rolls her eyes and walks away... today she asked me if I was going and if I could arrive before anyone, I saw it as an opportunity to ask her one more time but, when I got there and I talked to her all she told me is that she was done with this nonsense and that you were not invited..." Emily's eyes start to water she is broken inside, it does not matter who many dates we have her heart breaks for her and only her.

I stop her and tell her that she does not have to continue if this is too hard for her but she is on a mission, I think she is trying to prove to herself that Alison does not hold that much power over her, deep down we both now that is not true.

E: "I told her that this silly argument had to stop that we were friends and that there was no point in fighting" she takes a deep breath as in preparing to rip and bandit. H: "Then what happened Em?"

She looks at me and says E:"Nothing, come on we are going to miss our reservation"

H: "It does not matter if we lose the reservation or not, what matter is that you are Ok"

E: "No Han, is her loss if she cannot be a grown up that there is no need to think about it, let's go"

XXXXX

Things were really quiet on the drive up to Philly and the start of the date was not ideal after we started to talk things just got to a normal pace.

H: "So Em, are you ready for the trip tomorrow?"

E: "Yes, I can wait" she says with a sparkle in her eyes, she goes and takes one of the flowers from the centerpiece and gives it to me while saying; E: "Miss Marin, I was wondering if you will do me the great honor of being my bus buddy" while she is talking I can feel my phone vibrating for what seems as the 10th time of the night. My heart starts racing, with the conversation we had today and the way Emily was so broken adding my phone which won't stop I feel as my heart is about to burst out of my chest, I can feel it again feel as if this is too much for me.

Emily sees me and gets the wrong idea. E: "If you don't want to, you don't have to don't feel obligated; I know how you must feel with me not telling the girls" I take her hand to calm her rambling.

H: "Em is nothing like that, I was just speechless as how much of a sap you are," I say while giggling, I need to go to the bathroom I need to take a minute to breathe or I will lose my shit right now.

She giggles with me and asks me E: "So bus buddies?"

H: "Yeah, bus buddies but, I think the most important question is who is rooming with whom…. I know Team Sparia is rooming together…. Do you want to share a room with me?" I say while smirking I need to make sure that Emily and I do not share a room for the New York Trip if not things could go wrong very fast.

E: "Well, I was thinking that we could room together unless you don't want to? I know how you feel about me not telling the girls yet, and I can promise you, you are not a dirty secret"

H: "I know Em, is just if you wanted to get some positive points with Alison, I wouldn't mind, I can always room with Mona, you know that" God there goes my phone again, with the added pressure that Emily wants to share a room with me, I feel as I'm in some quicksand, like I have dig too deep, the walls are closing on me and I know I need to go to the bathroom. H: "I will leave you to think about it, I need to use the ladies room"

I go to the restroom and pull out my phone to make a quick call. H: "Why are you calling me? I told you not to call me today….. I know I'm sorry, I miss you too….please try to understand me I just need a little more time…. I know is hard on me to, but please try to understand…. thank you see you soon" I finish the call and freshen up a little bit and make my way outside.

I make my way back to the table and my floor is pulled from under me, next to Emily on our table are Spencer, Alison, and Aria with a cake, a birthday cake? Crap I pull out my phone to check the date; crap…crap….crap, Alison's birthday…. Alison freaking birthday is tomorrow…God how I could have done this on her birthday…. I can feel the panic start again. Very slowly I make my way to the table and I can hear Emily and Alison going at it…. I know this is not going to end well.

Al: "Really Emily a date…you stood me up for a freaking date...I really hope this slut is worth it because you are losing your friends because of her"

E: "Do not talk about her like that Alison, I will not allow it" I can hear the anger and the venom dripping from her.

S: "Em, please calm down"

A: "Ali come on let's go back to the table"

Al: "No, I will not go back to the table…. Is my birthday Emily my 18th Birthday and you rather spend it with some husky slut that with your friends? How could you do this to me…me Emily" I can hear the pain in Alison's voice. God, oh God, how could I make Emily do this to her? How could I have forgotten about her freaking birthday? I need to stop this, this has gotten too far, I will lose everything I hold dear to me.

E: "I told you…. Do not talk about her like that" I can see Emily's hand clenching. I continue to walk to the table but a part of me just wants to run away and never come back.

Al: "I will talk about her, anyway I want because she is a dirty, low live, husky, good for nothing slut, that came into your life and turns you against your friends"

E: "You can say anything about me, Alison, anything you want, but I will not stand here and let you talk about her like that, she is none of the things you said"

Al: "Oh really… I guess she is very good at licking your pussy so good that finally, poor little Emily found her backbone"

S & A: "ALISON!"

How did this go so out of control? I didn't know the amount of pain I will be inflicting on Alison. I wanted Emily to defend herself from Alison, but this has gotten out of hand.

E: "I told you not to talk about Hanna like that" Crap… Crap….Fuck, she said it…. she said my name. I rush to her, I knew she needed a comforting hand for what is about to come.

A: "Hanna?"

S: "Em, what do you mean Hanna?" I can see the shock on their faces. While carefully looking at Emily and Alison. I can see the Emily mouth wide open she cannot believe what she just said and Alison; Alison looks as she was sucker punch and her world has been turned around. I finally reach the table and put my hand on Emily's shoulder.

H: "Hey girls, fancy seeing you here; Em and I just meet outside" Emily looks at me and take my hand in hers.

E: "No, Han enough hiding you… you are nothing of what Alison said….yes Hanna….Hanna has done me the great pleasure of dating me for the past 3 weeks and if anyone has a problem with that, well the door is right there". Emily pulls me closer and pecks me on the lips for the first time. This feels bad so bad and I think Emily can feel the same way.

Alison just stands there not moving not saying anything and for the first time in my life, I think I have seen queen bee shed a tear. I want to go to her and hug her but I know I don't deserve her friendship right now.

S: "come on Ali, your parents are waiting for us, let us take you home" I see Spencer take a lifeless Alison outside of the restaurant and my heart breaks for her; a part of me thinks that I can't feel this way, after all, it is my fault she feels like that.

A: "Hey, guys it is not that we are not ok with this, is just it took us by surprise. We love you both and we want your happiness, we just need time to process…please, Em, I don't want you to think that we are not ok with this."

E: "I know Ar…I just lost it, I didn't like Alison talking about Hanna like that"

A: "Em, she didn't know she was talking about Hanna you need to understand that…give her time, she is just broken right now"

As the girls leave, we paid our bill and make our way home. The silence was suffocating and I couldn't wait to get to bed. Today there was no debriefing with my allied, there is no more plan, this is done and I have lost, if not right now soon. I let silence consume me and prepared for what is to come.

XXXXXXX

AN: My largest chapter yet, we are almost on the vantage point. Can you tell where this is going? I would really like some feedback or reviews. Super thankful for the reception the previous chapter had.

Hope to hear from you soon. Until next Wednesday.


	5. Chapter 4 - Hanna's POV

**AN: I'm so happy that I get more traffic day by day. Thank you to the amazing lifeofapll for her reviews!**

 **As previously mention tirelessly before this is the Vantage Point chapter. The next chapter will be from Emily's POV. I would love to hear some feedback from you guys and any recommendations you may have. Without further adieu, here you have the next installment.**

XXXXXX

Seating in the bus, all I could think was, how it got to this point? I guess for me to understand I will have to review the last 24 hrs. Rewind to the start of the end.

XXXXXX

Emily and her mom picked me up early; we had to be in the school parking lot before 6:30 am.

We had a long trip ahead of us. We had tickets to the 7:00 pm screening for Hamilton at Richard Rodgers Theatre; we needed to depart RHS around 7:30 am arriving in New York at 10:30 am.

Somehow the stars had aligned in my favor. Spencer had already assigned the rooms for us. We said goodbye to Emily's mom, made our way towards the girls, I could see Spencer standing next to Alison in a very protective way, Mona, and Aria talking to Mike.

I turn to look at Alison; her face looked puffy, her hair and clothes were on point as always. That didn't stop me from seeing the pain on her face; she had a pair of Prada sunglasses covering her eyes, the same ones we use when we have a hangover. I could tell she spent the night crying.

I guess we all had a rough night. I know I did as soon as I got home all I wanted to do was go to sleep and act as if this day had never happened. I placed my head on my pillow but I couldn't accomplish my so needed slumber; I spent the rest of the night looking up at the ceiling, having this terrible feeling that I had destroyed everything. Bright and early my allied arrived home and gave me some words of wisdom to make me understand that I was already in too deep to not get my price, I needed to continue this, all for Emily's happiness.

Emily takes my hand, bringing me out of my daze status.

E: "Ready babe?" I look at her and give her a little smile and nod my head yes.

A: "Morning Ladies"; Aria the first one to notice us. We get a Morning greeting from Mona and Mike. I turn to Spencer and Alison and shiver at the look Spencer throws at Emily's way.

E: "Morning Spencer…" anyone from outside would think is a normal salute, however, the way she says it, is more of an "Anything you want to say?" type of comment.

S: "Hanna, Emily… I guess you two are riding together on the bus?" Spencer makes an educated guess; how I wish I could tell her what is happening but I can't. I simply can't.

E: "Of course, why wouldn't we?" she says with so much venom in her, all I wanted was for her to defend herself not for her to become this livid person. I can see from my peripheral vision Mona and Aria sending Mike away to his friends. Emily and Spencer ready to commence World War 3 while Alison and myself quite as a church mouse. This was supposed to be a head-on confrontation between Alison and me, I guess we are both shocked with each other actions, I never thought this will be the Alison I will have to go against; I have to tell you with this Alison I just want to hug and assure her that everything will be Ok, but I can't.

S: "Ok, can you calm your macho bravado for like a second so we can talk room arrangements?"

E: "What is there to talk about? Aria and you will share one room. Alison can share with whoever boy toy she wants and Han and me in another room; there settle is not rocket sciences"

That is it; I need to stop this, H: "EMILY…" I raised my voice maybe a little bit more than I should; H: "Baby, please let Spencer talk" I place my hand in her face and make her look to me, I use the biggest puppies eyes, if there is any possibility for us to get overcome this road trip, Emily needs to calm down. She reaches and places a chaste kiss on my nose, since last night she has been doing this often, a kiss in my temple, my nose, my forehead and my knuckles, anywhere but my lips.

Spencer releases a scoff and I see Alison's hands clenching, maybe this confrontation is still concocting. Emily stiffens her jaw an turns to Spencer with the fakest smile that I have seen from her. E: "Sorry, Spencer you were saying?"

Spencer not backing down gets right in front of Emily and says S: "We have agreed to the following, Alison and myself will be in one room; Hanna and Mona in another room, leaving you with Aria; any problem with that" Emily looks back to me and then back to Alison, thinking this was all of Alison's idea though, I think this has Aria written all over it; I turn to look at Aria and she is looking at me asking me to help her.

Before Emily can speak, I jump in between Emily and Spencer; H: "No, no problem at all. Thank you Spence" Emily looks at me as if I had done the worst thing possible. I stare at her and tell her H: "Come on, baby let's get our seats, shotgun the window" with that I think to a simpler time before all this madness started and she chuckles lightly.

Prior to retiring to the bus I get closer to Alison, who stands taller, trying to tell me that she is not scared of me, I glance at her and want to hold her hand, nevertheless, I know this is not the best time. H: "Ali…." I take a deep breath as if reading myself to rip a Band-aid; H: "Ali… Em and I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday, I apologize for not having your gift right now, but I can promise you that I'm working on making sure that you get it as soon as possible"

She looks at me with murderous eyes and says Al: "Emily and you, I guess now that her tongue is stuck on your tonsils, she can't talk for herself?" there it is the fire I needed. This will be a head-on battle between the Queen Bee and me, no need for more casualties.

H:"Actually, no…..Emily's virtuous tongue on my tonsils, does not take her ability, I just want to make sure that is rested for later" the shocked face in everyone is obvious, I'm not done yet, time for the last blow of round one H: "But I guess, there is no need to talk about Emily's tongue to you right Ali?"

If the girls were in shock before they are astonished right now, the teachers start to call us, perfect timing I think. Round one is done. Emily and I find a seat at the end of the bus. As soon, as we seat Emily is drifting to a sweet slumber, I know I should rest as bombs were dropped and I'm sure that Alison is preparing her armory.

Once Emily's breathing is steady and I know she is out cold. I pull my phone and start texting my allied and him, I should not be texting him. In the middle of a text, I see a pop up from Spencer.

" _You and I need to talk"_ Great now I have Nancy Drew on my tail, where is Toby when you need him. I purposely leave Spencer's text unanswered; I suppose New York will be the final battleground.

XXXXXX

At the moment we are at the interlude from Hamilton, gosh if only all subjects could be taught in musicals, I'll be as smart as Spencer. We have been in New York a little less than 12 hours and I feel exhausted not only physically from my lack of sleep but as well from the rollercoaster of emotions.

As soon as we arrived at our Hotel Doubletree By Hilton New York Times Square West; is like Alison had a new purpose for the day and that was to make my life a calamity and make sure she got Emily's attention. She has been pulling all the stunts from the book just to make sure that Emily is paying attention to her.

Emily, on the other hand, is doing the impossible to not pay attention to Alison; she is hurt by what Alison said the day before and there is not getting her out of this. Aria and Spencer have been trying to get me alone to talk to them with no use, they already got to Emily.

I'm guessing she told them her part of the story, the part that I want her to know, on top of everything my phone has been going off at all times and I think Emily is starting to wonder what is all that about. This is too much to handle I think to myself as I sigh as deep as I can. I want this to be over as soon as possible, but I need to be smart about it.

My phone rings for what feels like the 1,000 for the day; seeing myself alone in the bathroom I take the opportunity to answer, is my ally.

X: "Hey Hanna, how is everything going"

H: "Horrible, Spencer is on my case, Aria looks so confused, Emily is trying to prove to Alison that she does not needs her and Alison….well let's just say Alison already brought a parcel with my name on it for once we go back"

Laughing X: "Hanna, sweetie, I told you there is no need for the drama. I know this is exhaustive for you, just think about the end product you could make her so happy. Just remember she thinks she is not worthy of this happiness and you need to make her see this. You need to save her from herself"

I see that I'm getting another call H: "I know, thank you for the support you are the only one that saw things the way I saw them. I have to go bye"

As soon as the call finishes I go to the other line it's him again…H: "Hey you….HERE…. what do you mean here…. No, you need to go back…. Is not time yet…. Please don't do this right now…Hello…. Hello" he hung up on me ugh! I'm so frustrated right now, what else can go wrong. As on cue and obeying to Murphy's Law, I hear one of the toilets flush. I go pale please let it be someone else from the class. I can't have a showdown right now.

S: "Hanna…." There is a beat to her tone as if she has unraveled the greatest mystery on the Universe as if she has found the question to the answer "42". S: "Fancy seeing you here"; I can see in her face a full smirk this was not random this was prepared.

H: "you planned this didn't you Spence" I look at here and I know I'm right. S: "Han… for me to answer you honestly, you need to answer me honestly" I look down overpowered. H: "Ok, what do you want to know?"

S: "What is your deal with Emily?"

H: "I think that is a much-opened ended question. If you want me, to be honest, you need to be more specific than that Nancy Drew knockoff." Spencer tries but fails at laughing at my reference.

S: "Ok, Dream Barbie, let's go with yes or no question… are you dating Emily?"

H: "Yes"

S: "Have you kissed Emily on the mouth?"

H: "Yes"

Spencer takes a deep breath S: "Do you love Emily?"

H: "Yes…. Now my first question, is this coming from Spencer or from Alison?"

Spencer is stunned by my straightforwardness, as soon as she lowers her head, her whole demeanor changes. H: "I guess, I will take that as from Alison….you know please tell our Queen Bee that there are some battles that she needs to take on her own… but to show you there are no hard feelings, you get 1 more question, shoot away Nancy", I take the opportunity to take the upper hand, I know that if I don't control the conversation she will ask about the phone calls and those are questions that I cannot answer truthfully.

S: "What is your deal with Emily" I look at her and I know she is expecting an answer. I take a deep breath and answer her honestly. H: "I want for her to be with a girl the deservers her and that can give her a happy ending" Spencer looks warily at me.

S: "A part of me feels that was not honest"

H: "Ok, let me ask you, did I lie to you", she looks down and moves her head saying No. H: "Exactly… that last part, make sure you share it with our dearest Queen Bee"

Spencer's face lights up as if getting an idea. However, before she says something I'm opening the door that did not stop her from asking S: "Are you in love with Emily?"

H: "you got your chance, Spence… no more questions" and like that I make my way back to my seat to see Act II, my heart beating as fast as it has ever done, I can feel a full panic attack on.

XXXXXXX

Of course, as we went back to the hotel, Noel Kahn had the brilliant idea to have a party on the rooftop.

We scored some liquor, 3 hours later; the party was in full mode. Some way Noel had scored a Keg; the girls and I gathered around the Keg trying our best to have a good time.

Something in the air told me today was the final battle. So as soon as we walk into the rooftop, I decided to enjoy myself as much as I could.

We had spent an ample amount of time dancing and just enjoying ourselves.

All of the sudden I saw him; I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise.

No, is not possible; I need to separate myself from Emily. As answering my prayers, Alison appears and asks Emily to dance with her. Emily looks back at me. To say that Alison is tipsy is an understatement. I look back to Emily and give her a reassuring node.

As soon as Emily is out of sight; I excuse myself and go to my room, I sent him a text asking him to meet me.

I know Spencer notices the whole interaction; however, I don't have time for her, I will deal with her later.

My palms have not stopped sweating since my encounter with Spencer, in the restroom. I arrive at my room and seat on my bed. I take deep breaths, to calm my nerves. No more than 5 min later Caleb knocks on the door.

I meet Caleb in Ravenswood. We develop a nice friendship; I know he wants us to move to another level. I would like to move on our relationship, but not while I'm with Emily.

H: "Caleb, what are you doing here?"

C: "Hanna, I haven't seen you in a month I missed you."

H: "I told you, I came here with Emily."

C: "I know, but I'm exhausted Hanna, I'm tired of waiting for you. You need to pick one of us, is either her o me."

H: "Caleb, please don't ask me that. I told you I needed time to think about my feelings."

C: "What about my feelings. What about Han; I thought that we had something important; something meaningful. Was that all a lie for you?"

H: "No, Caleb no all those conversations where true. But, Emily, I need to make sure that Emily is happy."

C: "And your happiness? What about what you want?"

H: "Caleb, please if Emily is happy, I will be happy."

C: "I'm just going to ask you one more time Hanna. Is it Emily or me?"

H: "Caleb, Emily has been my rock for the past; I don't know how many years. She loved me when I was hefty Hanna." I take a deep breath trying to calm all the emotions that I have been feeling. People have not comprehended, how significant, Emily is to me. After several calming breaths, I continue, H: "She loved me when I became the Queen Bee back up. She always laughs at my jokes, no matter how bad they are. She made me feel powerful when I felt powerless. She made me feel like a million bucks when I was feeling flat broke."

By now I'm crying; people have always assumed that because I'm blonde I have no feelings. H: "She was the first one to make me laugh after my dad left us. She was the first one that invited my mom and me to dinner when we were considered piranhas for society." I stop for a moment, I have all those memories on my mind, and there is where it hits me. Alison was there too for all of it, and I had done this to her. I close my eyes for a moment; I can't think about Alison right now. If I do, I will not survive this night. Caleb looks at me, not sure how to approach me, so he continues to give me my time to express myself.

H: "She...She..." Somehow, the words have become heavy as lead. I take another deep breath and continue, H: "She loved me when I didn't love myself..." another breath, H: "So, to answer your question, I pick her."

Caleb takes in a deep breath; I know this is not the answer that he wanted. C: "Hanna, All I hope is that when you ask her the same question, she will pick you too." And with that, he was gone.

I sat on the bed again, pulled my phone out and noticed that I had a text from Emily. _Babe where are you?_ Before answering her I notice a text from Alison. _Hanna, we need to talk._

I decide not to answer any of those messages and just take on the view outside of the hotel. While looking at the calm on a starry night, I realized this plan of mine had it's the first casualty. It is only right that I was a loss on my side. I send a quick text to my ally and continue to marvel at the immensity of the Universe. Not sure if it was 5 min or an hour, but I heard the door open.

"Hanna... you have some explaining to do."

H: "What took you so long?"

XXXXXXX

 **AN: So there you have it. The last chapter from Hanna's POV. I think is time for us to leave Hanna rest and little and take the time to try to understand what is happening on Emily's mind. 2 questions for you guys, if anyone is willing to answer. Who do you think is the ally? How manage to get to Hanna first? See you next Wednesday.**


	6. Chapter 1 - Emily's POV

While driving to Alison's house, I couldn't stop thinking about two things. Hanna's odd behavior yesterday and my relationship with Alison.

If you could call it a relationship, I mean, we drove together to school every day. She made me walk her to every class, not that I mind. To be honest, Alison made sure that we had as many class together as possible. All but, one which she shared with Hanna.

Hanna, Hanna has always been my closest friend after Alison. I guess I could call her my best friend if my wish ever came true, to call Alison my girlfriend. Oh, how I wish.

As I pull up to the DiLaurentis house, I make a mental note to send a text to Hanna and make sure she is Ok; maybe she just needs a good conversation with her friend.

I knock on the door, and Ms. DiLaurentis opens the door as every morning.

J: "Good Morning Emily."

E: "Good Morning, Ms. DiLaurentis, I Ali ready?"

J: "Emily, I already told you to call me Jessica."

When she says this I can't help but blush, how I wish I could tell her, how much I love her daughter.

E: "Sorry, Ms. DiLaurentis, I will make sure that I work on that."

She only giggles and makes her way to the kitchen. I go upstairs and knock on Alison's door.

E: "Hey, Ali are you ready?" As I walk into her room, I lose my breath and see her as she is applying the finishing touches to her makeup.

God, how can a girl be so perfect? Her blond curls, her dimples, and her blue eyes. Those blue eyes that I can get myself lost in them. Maybe, that is why I love to swim; I feel like every time I jump in is like, I'm diving into her eyes.

She looks up from her vanity mirror and gives me that warm smile that she only saves for me. I make the incredible, tremendous mistake to look into those lips. Those perfect heart shaped lips. I want to kiss them so bad. Alison and I have shared a generous amount of kisses. However, after our first kiss on the library, she has been the one to initiated the kisses.

I tried once about two weeks ago after PE classes, but that didn't turn out great. Alison said some hurtful things. I felt my heart break at that moment. Alison, notice the changed in my behavior on the car, once we got to her house she apologized and explained to me that she could never go out with me because she didn't like girls. She did tell me that she didn't want to stop out practice kisses. I love this girl so much that I'm willing to kiss her at least for practice.

Al: "Em, are you Ok?" that sweet and angelic voice brings me out of my thoughts.

E: "Yeah, I'm fine, ready to go? Remember I have a meeting with the swim coach."

She nods her head in approval, while I reach out to take her purse. Making my way to the door, I notice that she is pouting. That sight alone makes me want to hold her and kiss her until her smile is on those beautiful lips.

E: "Ali, what is wrong?"

Al: "You haven't given me my morning kiss."

Once she finishes her sentences, I giggle and lean to give her a quick peck on her cheek. I laugh as I see that her pouting has not disappeared.

E: "Really Ali? You got your morning kiss, but you are still pouting?"

Al: "Yes, and I will continue to pout until you, give me a proper morning kiss."

Is she asking me for a kiss? I decide that I'm going to take the opportunity and lean into her again, but this time I give her a lasting peck on the mouth. I feel the sparks running through my body. Kissing Alison should be forbidden. I rest my forehead on hers. Al: "See, was that so difficult?"I can only shake my head and make out way outside to my car.

While we drive to the school, Alison tells me how we should have a gathering at Spencer's barn on Friday. I realize that I may be a little late to my meeting with my coach and honestly, did not pay attention to her. I'll ask her later.

XXXXX

After my meeting with my coach, I start walking to my first class. I'm a little bump because it is the only class that I do not share with Alison. I feel my phone vibrate and pull it out to see a notification. It is a new text from Hanna. Perfect I was about to text her.

" _Hey Em, missed seeing you this morning, can't wait to see you at lunch."_ I send a quick reply _"Ha, I knew that you missed Team Hannily, missed you too, of course, I will see you at lunch; save a seat for me."_

I know Hanna, has been having a hard time. I think she likes someone but is not capable of telling him. I will make sure to give her the best advice I can. I honestly believe Alison is the Estelle to my Pip. She is my happy ending. Alison, thinks I'm just another stepping stone before her prince charming. I sight, if I can't get my happy ending, I will make sure to give Hanna hers.

XXXXX

As I make my way to my second class, I meet with Alison in her locker. For her body language, she does not seem happy. I approach her with caution.

E: "Hey, Ali everything Ok?" She closes the locker and looks at me with rage filled eyes. Her baby blue eyes are two shades darker. I have only seen that look with Paige. Oh, God what happened? She was fine this morning. I have a feeling that she is going to break my heart all over again.

She takes a deep breath and says, Al: "Emily, I'm going to ask you this once. Only once, what is your deal with Hanna?"

I'm speechless, what does she mean with my deal with Hanna. I look at her trying to decide if this is some sort of joke. She continues to look at me waiting for an answer. I decide to be honest with her. E: "Ali, I'm not sure what you are asking me right now."

Al: "Do you like Hanna?" I cannot believe what she is asking me. Me like Hanna, no not at all. My heart beats only for her. I want to tell her that. I want her to tell me that. Nevertheless, I do know that I can't. I settle for answering only that question.

E: "I admit that she is hot, but no Alison, I do not like Hanna." She looks at me and pulls me to the bathroom. She makes sure that I empty and pulls me to a bathroom stall. She looks me dead on the eyes. I feel like I'm about to pass out from the expectation. My heart is beating so fast on my ribcage, I'm sure Alison, can listen to that.

She gets close to my mouth; I can feel her lips on mines. Al: "You think Hanna is hot?" I feel a pull on my lower abdomen. I feel dizzy; this girl is going to be the death of me. Al: "I'm waiting for an answer Emily." God! The way my name rolls out of her mouth. I swear, I could listen to her saying my name all night long. Wait, what? Don't go there, Emily. Don't think about Alison beneath you panting and saying your name. I swallow hard and nod my head yes.

Alison finally kiss me, I feel like is 4th of July inside my body. I can't think, I can't breathe; all I can do is kiss this girl back. If she simply let me, I will spend the rest of my life kissing her and only her. When we hear the bell ring; Alison pulls away and I miss her body close to mine.

She is still close to my lips when she asks; Al: "Is she hotter than me?"; my eyes open-wide kind of cartoonish. I start nodding my head no, over and over again. She pulls away a little and commands me while giggling, Al: "Use your words, Emmy."

E: "No...No... never...No...you are just...just...just you Alison." Way to make a fool of yourself Emily. Right now all I want to do I crawl to the fetus position and never have to face Alison again. However, Alison has her signature smirk on her face. Al: "Great answer Emily, come on let's not be late for class."

XXXXX

After our impromptu make-out session before 2nd period, I have been on cloud nine. We make our way to the cafeteria, and I can tell Alison is happy. We are both laughing; suddenly I hear Hanna say Hi and feel a quick peck on my cheek, I can only blush. I look at Alison; she does not look happy. We agreed to all seat together, Hanna on one side and Alison next to her. While we are walking to the table to meet the rest of our group I can't help but check out Hanna. She looks like a perfect carbon copy of Alison. Those jeans are to die for; the cleavage on her shirt could make a straight girl drool. I need to be careful. Alison has never admitted but, I know that she is jealous of Hanna. Sometimes I think that that is the only reason she is friends with Hanna, so she can procure control over her.

I know there are several reasons that Alison could be jealous of Hanna; but she does not have to be, there are very alike but so different. What I know for sure is that I'm not one of those reasons. That does not mean that I will give more attention to Hanna than to Alison. But who I'm kidding the way Hanna looks right now, I will have to be blind not to look at her. Hanna has been very touchy; is she flirting with me? No, that can't be true. Hanna has always been physical with all of us. I shouldn't read too much into it. We are getting ready to leave the cafeteria, and she starts to licks her lips. What is happening with me? That little gesture turned me on. Get a grip Emily she is not flirting with you.

Hanna is talking about plans. I'm not sure what she is saying. I'm too distracted. I'm babbling, I know I'm babbling, but I can't stop it. Suddenly Alison is talking to me and her tone is not a happy one. I take a deep breath, come on Emily get a grip. Great I had plans with Alison to go to the mall and I agreed to go out with Hanna as well. Wait we are all friends right, is not like I cannot go out with both of them.

On our way to the mall, Hanna decided that she wants to seat upfront. I know Alison won't be happy, but there should not be a problem; I mean they are both my friends, any of them can seat upfront right? They are fighting about Shot Gun rules. They are both acting as little girls that require their Daddy's attention. I have to be biased; I cannot take a side on this.

Hanna squeals happy and places her hands on my thighs. God, what is with them and the touching? I think I'm crashing this car if Hanna does not stop. Hanna is saying something about being a distraction or was it, Alison. I can't think straight. Ha, Ha, Ha, I guess I have never been able to think straight. They asked me something, I respond, but the question was not directed by Hanna it was directed by Alison.

Great Emily, Alison will destroy you. But why there is no reason for her to be mad. Or is she jealous? No, no she can't be. I'm just her practice toy. I hate that...I hate that feeling. But, I'm not strong enough to stop all of this. I know that Alison at least wants me for practice. Nobody else will want me.

After I dropped of Hanna, I proceed to drop Alison at her house. She was silent the entire drive to her house. I expected that; what I didn't expect is for her to look sad. Why is she sad? God, why is Alison DiLaurentis so confusing.

I park in her driveway and proceed to open her door. She steps out of the car and before she walks to her door; I grab her wrist and pull her close to me. E: "Ali, why are you upset?" she looks at me and I could swear that she is about to cry; A: "I'm not upset, Emily, why would I be upset?"

I sigh and continue, I knew she couldn't care less about what happens to me; E: "You are right, sorry that I assumed that you were upset."

She starts to walk to her house and suddenly turns back to me. Her eyes look wet, is she having an allergic reaction? She looks into my eyes; her blue eyes turn a shade darker. She takes a deep breath; Al: "I don't like repeating myself, or having the same conversation twice Emily. Make sure it does not happen again." She kisses me on the lips and turns around to her house.

What conversation? Let what happen again? I'm so confused right now. Both Alison and Hanna are acting so strange. I drive myself home and go directly to bed. This was one crazy day.

 **XXXXX**

 **AN: First I want to start by thanking you all for your reads and visits. When I started I never thought that anyone other than my friend will read this. But you guys are making me dream with all the visits. Thank you, Thank you! I regards to the story…**

 **There you have it, Emily's POV. Where some questions answer? Are you more confused? What do you think is going to happen with Emily's feeling for Alison? I didn't want to write the same dialog from the Hanna chapter. This is why I wrote directly from Emily's mind. We already know what is Hanna thinking right? Let's see how and why Emily went from Alison's puppy to Hanna's fearless girlfriend.**

 **To the guest that asked who was on the phone? If you are referring to the phone calls that Hanna had on the bathroom, one was Caleb and we already read how that ended. The other was the Ally, by this point in the story we already read about the ally. Who do you think it is? To the second guess, I guess if you are confused I'm doing my job right. I have always been a big fan of story that make me analyzed everything.**


	7. Chapter 2 - Emily's POV

For the past three weeks, I have felt as I was going crazy. Since the battle of the blondes started (Ha...ha...ha I'm so funny, Hanna will laugh at that reference. Ok, Focus.) Deep breaths, Ok since the battle of the blondes started, I'm extremely confused.

Hanna has been dressing provocatively; at first, I thought it was to impress her new crush. But, then she has been extremely touchy with me. In the beginning, I rule it out as being part of my imagination. My desire to be wanted. So I just brush it off.

As time went by, the rest of the girls started to notice this odd behavior. Spencer seemed to be in deep thoughts. Aria had a hopeful twinkle in her eyes and Alison... well Alison she was even more confusing.

Alison was acting all lovey-dovey with me. But, with Hanna, she was being an absolute bitch. If Hanna's name was even mentioned, she will throw a fit. Sometimes it felt as Alison was taking her anger on me. Every time, Hanna would do something, that resembles flirting, the make-out session with Alison will become rough.

At times she acts as a jealous girlfriend, there was this one time that I think I heard her said "Mine". My heart soared that day, Am I Alison's? Does she think I'm hers? Do we belong to each other?

I'm wrapped in my thoughts when I hear Hanna saying Good Morning to my mom. That is another thing; Hanna has been riding with Alison and me for the past weeks. There is nothing wrong with it right? I mean we are all friends. There shouldn't be a problem.

I continue to sit on my window seat, waiting for Hanna to march in with some goofy story as always. However, I see her deep in thoughts as well. I start calling her with no luck; I have to stand up and go to her to get her attention.

I placed her hand in mine, trying to comfort her without words.

 _E: "Hey Han, everything all right you seem distracted. I have been calling you for a while now"_

 _H: "Yes, sorry what were you saying?" I asked while I slowly caress her hand with my thumb._

I decide that I'm going to make her feel good about herself. I start to complement her...

 _E: "I said that you look extremely great today. I mean, you have always looked great…. Yeah, but the last couple of week, whoa…. I… I mean, you have put like an extra effort… not that you looked bad before or anything, but yeah and today…just WOW!"_

God! I'm mumbling; why am I mumbling? Why am I nervous? I start to scratch the back of my neck as a soothing mechanism. Our hands continue to be interlaced.

 _H: "Thank you, I guess I will take that as a compliment."_

 _E: "YES, yes it was a compliment, Spencer thinks that lately you been trying to impress someone and I definitely think that you will get this guys attention"_

Why wouldn't she take it as a compliment? I knew Hanna had problems with her self-esteem. But, I didn't know it was to this point.

 _H: "You really think that?"_

 _E: "100% sure of that,"_ I start to gather my things so we could go to class.

 _H: "Hey Em, can I ask you something?"_

 _E: "Sure Han, you know you can ask me anything."_

 _H: "The truth is that I have wanted to impress someone, enough to ask this person out. But, I'm not sure that this person will say yes. "_

Really, Hanna? Who would be crazy enough to say no to her? I look back at her smiling to give her some of that confidence that she needs. I only I could take my own advice and once and for all ask Alison what are we and where she wants to go with me.

Seeing Hanna this work up by her crush, makes me wonder if Alison ever feels this way about me. Seeing Hanna this work up by her crush, makes me wonder if Alison ever feels this way about me. How I wish that Alison or anyone will feel this way about me.

At some level, I wish Hanna would be talking about me. To feel wanted by someone. I'm here criticizing Hanna's self-esteem issues and I have my share of problems. I think I'm even worst that Hanna because here I'm wishing a girl would like me just for the sake of feeling wanted. God! How low can I go?

 _E: "Han, anyone worth it will be more than happy to go out with you. This guy will be the luckiest guys at RHS if he gets to take you on a date"_

 _H: "You mean that?"_

 _E: "Totally, I know I would be lucky to go out with someone like you"_

 _H: "In that case, if you really mean that". I say while Emily nodes her head yes; "Emily, would you go on a date with me this Friday?"_

Wait...Wait...Wait... Did I hear right? A Date? A date with Hanna? No, this is not happening, this is just my imagination playing me.

Can't someone please stop my room spinning? It is spinning right. Am I'm going crazy. Focus, Emily; look at Hanna she is probably laughing her ass off. Yes, that is it; this is a joke from Hanna.

 _E: "Come on Han…. We are going to be late, stop messing with gullible Em"_

I look at her, but she is not joking. I see hesitation on her eyes; like she is not sure about this. Maybe it is because she thinks I will reject her. She starts this meaningful and beautiful speech, of how I'm the best combination of us. A part of me wants to stop her; this feels wrong. I feel like I'm cheating on Alison. But, I'm not; Alison is not mine and will never be mine. I can't stop her and continues. Those words are so elegant; this is what I have wanted for a long time. Someone to say those words to me. Someone to make me feel special wanted, like a million bucks. However, who I'm trying to fool. Is not someone that I wanted to say those words? Is one person, Alison; is it too hard for her to say those things to me? Of course is hard because she does not feel that way.

What if she is playing with me? What if this is some sort of revenge from Alison? To punish me for what I did in the locker room. I'm so torn. I want to protect myself if this is some sort of game she is playing. But, at the same time, I want to feel wanted; with the words, Hanna is saying I feel like in cloud nine. Being honest with me a part of me is imagining Alison saying those words.

I need to make a decision fast Hanna is waiting for me.

I decide to go for it, with a condition in case this is some sort of game. This way I could help Hanna, maybe it is only a crush and after our date, she will get over it. I'm just helping a friend get her Happy Ending as I know I will never get mine.

 _E: "Ok, with one condition". I pull away and look at her, H: "Anything you want"._

 _E: "We can go out this Friday, however, we cannot tell the girls just yet. I know you will never do anything to hurt me on purpose but my heart has taken so much pain already that I need to take care of myself."_

She jumps into my arms so happy. I like seeing her so happy. Our moment is interrupted by one Queen Alison.

 _E: "Hey Ali"_

Al: "Emily do you know what time it is?"

 _E: "Yes, I know I hadn't noticed the time, we just lost track of it¨"_

Al: "We? Who are we, Emily? Is Hanna there again on your room?"

 _E: "Yes us Hanna and me…. Yes, she is here with me"_

Al: "Emily, I thought we had settled this already. Sometimes is so difficult to deal with you and her together. Get to my house Emily, don't make me wait"

 _E: "Ok, we are on our way"._ Before I can finish the call Hanna screams _H: "Hey Ali, Shotgun"_ I hear Alison growl on the phone and Hanna laughing. This is so confusing.Hanna says something about not making our Queen Bee wait and I only look at her scolding. Not that it worked. We make our way to my car. I guess I have a date with Hanna.

XXXXX

While driving to Alison's house, I connect my phone to the car and play Spotify. Katy Perry was the recommendation for the day. I see Hanna enjoying the music, which prompted me to leave it and enjoy the ride. I know that as soon as I get to Alison's house, my day will go sour. Alison approaches the car and hops into the back seat.

 _E: "Morning Ali"_

 _Al: "Yeah, whatever what took you so long and when is Hanna going to start using her own car again?"_

Her question surprises me. Why is it wrong to give Hanna a lift on her way to school? I'm starting to feel like Alison, is not happy with Hanna. But why? What has Hanna done to her? Why is she being mean to Hanna? Not only I'm confused; I'm starting to get enraged. I get why she is so mean to me but why is she mean to Hanna? I can't wrap my head around that.

I'm so caught up in my thoughts that Hanna had to answer the question for me. I look at Alison in the mirror, and she does not look happy. And to add drama to the situation "I Kissed A Girl" starts to play on my car speakers. God, can this get more confusing? I hear Alison make a lewd comment towards me and all I can do is lower my head. I feel my cheeks burning for how ashamed I am. Trying to alleviate the situation I lower the volume on the car radio. As I'm praying for this car ride to finish, I hear Hanna say...

 _H: "well I don't know if Emily is being so obvious or not but I love this song"_ Hanna increases the volume of the music and continues. _H "I think I need a new ChapStick, maybe a cherry tasting one,"_ Is she flirting with me? Before our conversation this morning, I would have said "No". I would have thought it was just my friend being nice to me. After we talked today; after she asked me on a date, I know she is flirting with me. I can only blush, as Hanna continues to touch me and sing all the way to the school.

We make our way to school and find the girls. I can't say that I'm paying attention to the conversation. All I can think about is, my date with Hanna and why is Alison being cruel to Hanna. Hanna has been so sweet to me. It does not matter what she is going through, she has always been kind to me.

I know all the similarities Hanna and Alison have, I know them by heart. However, after the last couple of week, I'm starting to notice the differences. Alison finds an excuse to be mean to me. Hanna does not have a mean bone on her. Alison will break my heart; Hanna will never hurt me.

 _A: "Hi guys, I can't believe is only Wednesday, I can't wait for Friday."_

 _S: "I know what you mean. Any plans for this Friday Han?"_

 _H: "Actually yes, I score this amazing hot date for this Friday,"_

 _A: "Really, who is the lucky guy? Do we know him? Does he go here?"_

 _Al: "Whatever Aria, it does not matter. Hanna has a date, big whoop, can we please move on"_ I have never seen Hanna smile brighter. It is like she is taking the first price. Am I her first price? Alison continues to look at Hanna like she wants to kill her. Really, what is Alison problem with Hanna?

 _S: "I guess we move on. So Emily any plans for this Friday? Or would you like to come to my house and have a movie night?"_

Oh Crap, what do I do? Can I say that I have a date for Friday? Would it look suspicions to say that I have a date? I was the one that asked Hanna not to tell the girls. Why did I do that? I will only tell them I have plans and hope that don't ask more about it.

 _E: "Well I already have plans for Friday,"_

 _Al: "WAIT, what when did this happen; I thought we agreed we were going to Spencer's Emily"_ Alison's tone of voice scares me. Why does she care? It is not as we had plans set on stone. There have been several times when she has canceled our plans to go out with some boy.

 _E: "eh… well…. Something came up and I can't make it Spence sorry"_ I don't want to look at Alison. But, when I get enough courage I look at her and she is looking at Hanna. Does she know we are going on a date? Are they on this together just to play with me? My fears start again. No, Alison cannot know. If she knew she will be smirking. Right now she looks like she wants to kill Hanna.

 _S: "Don't worry Em, if you are busy that is Ok"_

I look at Spencer and Aria. I feel relief.

 _Al: "Well, you didn't break a promise to Spencer it was to me,"_ There goes Alison again. Why is she upset? She gets to cancel plans all the time. Just last week she canceled twice. I need to start showing her that she does not own me. That thought that I just got makes me feel liberated and breaks my heart at the same time. I will never be Alison's and she will never be mine. It is time for me to understand that. It does not matter how much that hurts.

 _E: "I know Ali… but our plans were not solid and I have something really important to do on Friday"._

 _Al: "FINE…That is just great, do as you please Emily"_ Well, that went better than I expected. Why was I so scared of Alison? I see her walking away. Before she gets too far she turns around. She always needs to have the last word. _Al: "You know what don't wait for me after school, I will ask Noel to give me a lift"._

That is why; I was so afraid of her. Because she holds my heart on her hands and she knows it. Not only that, she knows she has the power of destroying it in one single move. I can hear it cracking and it feels like Hanna hears it as well.

 _H: "Oh, Thank you Ali"_ Alison stops in her tracks and turns to look at Hanna. _H: "This way, I can go to the mall with Emily before she takes me home and gets some essentials for my date. I didn't want to delay you getting home, with the whole getting you here late, but if Noel will take you that I guess we can go right Em?"_ There she goes again standing up to the Queen Bee for me. Shouldn't the person that loves me do this for me? I guess Alison really does not love me.

 _E: "Yes, sure if Alison will not need me; we can surely go to the mall,"_ I look at Hanna and smile, I have never been more grateful for this girl.

 _H: "I know we can do a fun trip. What do you say, girls, Alison will be locked all afternoon with Noel"_ I know Hanna is trying to help. But, that comment hurt me. _H: "We can all go to the mall, you can all help me pick up something for my hot date and then we could go to the movies."_

 _S: "That sounds great. What do you say Aria, I don't want to be a third wheel to this two goofballs"_

 _A: "I guess a trip to the mall has never done any harm._ _I'm in!"_

 _E: "Great road trip to the mall. We will all meet at my car after school, sounds right? Too bad you can't make it Alison, maybe next time"_ I can only smirk; Alison does not get to win this round.

 _S: "We have a plan"_

 _H: "Great, see you guys at lunch. Come on Ali, we have a class together"_

At that moment I decide to do something for Hanna. She has always defended me against Alison; it is my turn to do it for her. I take all the courage I have and place a kiss on her cheek. I felt good for doing it. But it did not feel right. Her cheek was not soft as Alison's. My lips don't feel the sparks I feel with Alison; they felt hurt to touch another skin that was not Alison's. I walk away before I change my mind. I have already made a decision; if Alison won't give me an opportunity, I will give an opportunity to Hanna.

 **XXXXX**

 **There you have it an insight to Emily's brain. Are you starting to realize why Emily goes out with Hanna? However, the question would be, Why is Hanna going out with Emily? And, Why is Alison acting like a jealous girlfriend?**

 **Thank you for the follows and the reviews. I love to hear from you just to make sure that I'm navigating on the right path.**

 **To the Guest that asked what is happening? Remember we did a turn back in time so we can see the same scenarios but from Emily's POV. Maybe this will give us more insight on what is happening with them.**

 **To Panda0608 – thank you for the follow and the review!**

 **To the amazing lifeofpll – the forever struggles between Emison and another Emily pairing. I'm right?**


	8. Chapter 3 - Emily's POV

I'm seating in my car, outside of Hanna's house. I'm picking her up for our date. I have been outside for about thirty minutes. I know I need to go into Hanna's house soon, but I just can't.

I can't stop crying. I can't stop feeling this way. Broken and disappointed. You see, Alison invited Spencer, Aria and me to her birthday dinner. Alison's birthday is tomorrow as we will travel to New York, she decided to celebrate it the day before. Alison was reluctant to invite Hanna to her Birthday dinner. I just couldn't understand why she was acting this way.

For the past three weeks, Hanna and I have become close. You could say that we had the perfect relationship. But, it didn't feel perfect, it felt far from it.

Every date we had, all I could think about was how Hanna is not Alison. In the beginning, it felt good to be with Hanna; it was like a breath of fresh air. After one week, it just broke my heart even more. Why couldn't Alison feel like this? Why couldn't Alison ask me on a date? Oh yeah! Because she does not have feelings for me. I'm just her practice doll.

Now, I know anyone on her right mind; will not try to get over her best friend with another best friend. I know I could try to find someone outside of our group to try and get over Alison. I know if this ends wrong; there are five people that may get hurt.

So, before you start asking me why I'm doing this to Hanna. You need to understand I'm doing this for Hanna. (Wait, how I'm talking to? God, I'm going crazy) for her happiness, I may be doomed to live a life of sorrow. But, Hanna deserves better and if I can give her the happy ending she deserves, I will give it to her.

Know you may ask, what about my happy ending? Well, that belongs to the one and only Alison DiLaurentis. Saying her name makes me remember the conversation I had not long ago in her house.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Flashback_

 _I knock on the DiLaurentis residency. Mr. DiLaurentis opens the door, with a grand smile._

 _Kenneth: "Hi Emily. Where have you been?"_

 _E: "Hi, Mr. D, I just been busy with school and everything."_

 _Kenneth: "Really, nothing new?"_

 _E: "Well, I may have a new girl that I have been spending time with."_

 _At that moment, I could see Mr. DiLaurentis clash his jaw. Wait, what did I say? What did you do?_

 _Kenneth: "A girl? Emily...aren't you dating Alison?"_

 _I could feel my face turn as bright as a stop light. He thinks me and Alison are dating? What? Wait? I'm so confused._

 _E: "Ehm, No Sr. Not at all. I wouldn't even dare to look at another girl if I was dating Alison. But, no Sr. she just thinks of me as a friend and so do I."_

 _Kenneth: "Well, that is a shame." He says with a sight. A shame why is it a shame? Would he approved or me and Alison. Would he allow me to watch sports with him? Would he like my kids to call him Poppy? Stop Emily stop, Alison would never think of you that way._

 _Before, I could continue Mrs. DiLaurentis, comes to the foyer._

 _Jessica: "Hi Emily, glad that you are here. I'm glad you made it. And if I may say you look very lovely today."_

 _E: "Thank you, Mrs. D. Is Alison in her room?"_

 _Jessica: "Yes, she is, go right up."_

 _E: "Thank you."_

 _Jessica: "Are you all set to go to dinner?"_

 _E: "Actually, I need to discuss something with Alison first."_

 _Jessica: "Ok, then and Emily don't be a stranger. You have been deeply missed here, sweetie."_

 _Not sure what she is trying to say and all I could do is turn a shade darker and nod my head._

 _I make my way to Alison's room and as soon as I open the door; my jaw hits the floor. Alison stands there with a Blue dress that goes to mid-thighs and some Louboutins shoes that make her legs look like a mile. She turns and smirks at me. I feel my knees go weak. But, I can't I need to be strong. I came here with a mission and that is to ensure that Alison invites Hanna to dinner._

 _Al: "Hi Em. How do I look?"_

 _E: "You look good Alison."_

 _Al: "Just good? Well, I think you look great." I can't help and blush for what feels like the thousand times in the last hour. This whole family is going to be the death of me. Starting with the perfect Angel that is standing in front of me. Alison continues to talk._

 _Al: "Ready to go? Where is my present?"_

 _E: "In regard to your present, is on its way. And before we go, I need you to do something for me, Alison."_

 _Al: "Sure, Em, what do you need."_

 _E: "I need you to call Hanna and invite her to your dinner." Alison's face turns red and her beautiful, blue eyes that resemble a calm ocean, turn stormy as if a Hurricane is brewing in them._

 _Al: "And if I don't call her. Then what Emily." I could feel the venom dripping from her words. I feel as I'm about to start stuttering. But, I can't, I need to be as assertive as possible._

 _E: "If you don't call her, I will not go to the dinner either Alison."_

 _I look into her blue eyes and for a moment I saw pain. But, it was gone as fast as it came. Now all I could see is rage. Al: "Really, Emily, really. You cannot spend a day away from her. Hell, not a day a night away from her?"_

 _E: "Is not that Alison. Is that I don't understand why you will not invite her when she is you Best Friend as well."_

 _Al: "That girl is no friend of mine."_

 _E: "Ali, don't say that. You don't mean that." I lower my voice so we could have a civilized conversation._

 _Al: "Yes, I do. And I will say it as many time as I want. Heck, I will say it a million time if needed. Hanna Marin is no friend of mine." Alison finishes her rambling raising her voice as much as she can. By now I'm sure that her parents heard that._

 _E: "Fine, be that way. But, you will tell me why you don't consider her your friend."_

 _Al: "Because."_

 _E: "Why?"_

 _Al: "Because."_

 _E: "Alison that is not a good enough reason. A month ago, she was your friend."_

 _Al: "Well, yeah, because a month ago, she was not trying to steal from me." Alison's eyes widen in surprise and I take a moment and take a deep breath. Steal from her? Did Hanna, stole some clothes from her? Jewelry? Perfume? That is silly. We are constantly stealing each other clothes and things. This can't be true._

 _E: "Alison, just because Hanna took some of your clothes or shoes, it does not mean that you can stop talking to her."_

 _Alison looks at me and starts to laugh. Not a normal laugh, a sinister laugh. One that shakes me to the core. She continues to look at me. It looks as she is analyzing me. After, some minutes she finally speaks._

 _Al: "Wow! You are so clueless. Even more clueless than I thought. I will not call Hanna and you can do as you please with that." I know she is challenging me. I can see it in her eyes. It is just another damn game for her. I step closer to her and I can see her smirking, she thinks she has won. I place my hands on her waist and they just fit, like two pieces from a puzzle. By instinct, she placed her arms around my neck. I can see her smile. That smile that has made me feel so warm so many times. But right now all I can feel is like another toy._

 _I place a listing kiss to her forehead. I stay there as long as I can. I can feel my tears start to drop. It feels like the last kiss, that I will ever give to her. I gather as much strength as I can and whisper. E: "Happy Birthday, Ali. I will see you tomorrow." And with that, I make my way to my car to pick up my date. I can hear Mr. D calling me, but I just need to get out of there._

 _End of flashback_

 _XXXXXXX_

I made my way to Hanna's room. I feel empty, tired, and broken. I can hear Hanna talking to me. I don't want to talk to Hanna right now. I know she can tell that my eyes are red. If I start talking I will just crumble, and she does not deserve this. I hear her phone ring and take the opportunity to go clean myself in the bathroom. I walk back into the room; I can hear Hanna talking to Spencer. I forgot to tell Hanna about the dinner. Well, it is not like I actually forgot; I was just hoping to convince Alison to invite Hanna.

Hanna asks me if I'm not feeling right because of the dinner. I cannot lie to her. I explained everything to her, and she wants us to cancel dinner. This is one of the reasons Hanna is my best friend. I can't help to wonder should I be thinking of Hanna as something else. I should, I owe her that much. I need to, but I just can't. Not right now. Not when I feel I have lost all hopes with Alison.

XXXXX

When we arrive at the restaurant after what seems like the most uncomfortable car trip of my life. Hanna starts talking about the trip to New York. Should I ask Hanna to share the bus drive to New York and the room right? I mean if it was Alison I would want to share with her I normally share with her.

Stop, Emily stop, thinking about Alison. You cannot think of her. You need to give your best show with Hanna. I invite Hanna to share rooms with me, but she looks nervous. Maybe, is because I have not told the girls yet. I'm hiding her and that makes me feel bad. I should know that is how I feel with Alison and I shouldn't make her feel that way. I have made up my mind, I will tell the girls about Hanna and me. She is not Alison; she is not playing with me.

Hanna excuses herself and goes to the bathroom. While I'm waiting for her I can hear as someone sings Happy Birthday, when I turn around my heart drops to the floor. Alison is right there. Of course, she is right there. This is her favorite restaurant. How could I be so stupid to bring Hanna to Alison's Birthday dinner? I need to get Hanna out of here. I start to panic; should I go and pay and wait for Hanna at the restroom. I breathe in and think my options.

I cannot do that to Hanna. I cannot make her feel that way. I cannot make her feel as I'm hiding her. Maybe they won't even notice me.

At that moment I hear Spencer, Emily is that you? Just my luck. Great. I turn and see Spencer, Aria, and Alison there holding her cake.

S: "Hey Emily. What are you doing here?"

E: "Hi, girls. Just here eating dinner."

A: "Are you alone? Do you want to join us?"

Al: "Yeah, Em. Do you want to join us?" Hearing Alison's word makes my heart soar. She is trying. But, I can't I'm here with Hanna.

E: "Actually, I'm not alone." At that moment the waitress comes back and asks if my date will like dessert. Just great, I guess is telling time.

S: "Date? Em, are you on a date? Are we interrupting?"

I start sweating; Aria looks at me and tries to save me. A: "Don't worry Em we will leave you to it." The girls start to walk but Alison is rooted to the floor. I can see her face and I know shit will hit the fan. Alison loses it and starts to scream.

Al: "A date. You are on a date?"

E: "Ali, calm down."

Al: "Don't fucking tell me to calm down Emily. You go to my house and start to make this big scene about Hanna, and it was all an excuse for you to have a date."

S: "Ali, sweetie calm down is not that big of a deal."

A: "Yeah, come on sweetie, Emily can date, is not that important?"

Al: "Oh, but it is. You pick a date over my dinner, and made me feel bad about not inviting Hanna."

E: "Ali, calm down please."

Al: "Do not call me Ali. You don't fucking get to call me Ali."

E: "Don't make things bigger than they are." I can see Hanna on the back. Not sure how to proceed. Alison starts to take things way to personal.

 _Al: "Really Emily a date…you stood me up for a freaking date...I really hope this slut is worth it because you are losing your friends because of her"_ She cannot call Hanna a slut. I can feel my blood heating.

 _E: "Do not talk about her like that Alison, I will not allow it" I can hear the anger and the venom dripping from her._

 _S: "Em, please calm down"_ Calm down, like really Spencer, don't you hear how Alison is talking about Hanna. I can't believe them, I think to myself.

 _A: "Ali come on let's go back to the table"_

 _Al: "No, I will not go back to the table…. Is my birthday Emily my 18_ _th_ _Birthday and you rather spend it with some husky slut that with your friends? How could you do this to me…me Emily?"_ There she goes again with the name calling. Hanna does not deserve this. She has done nothing wrong. I know it was her 18th Birthday. I had big plans for it, but she had to ruin them, by talking about Hanna like that.

 _E: "I told you…. Do not talk about her like that"_

 _Al: "I will talk about her, anyway I want because she is a dirty, low live, husky, good for nothing slut, that came into your life and turns you against your friends"_ What does she means turning me against my friends. Alison can be so dramatic some times. Doesn't she know Hanna will never do that?

 _E: "You can say anything about me, Alison, anything you want, but I will not stand here and let you talk about her like that, she is none of the things you said"_ Hanna has defended me several times. I need to do it for her.

 _Al: "Oh really… I guess she is very good at licking your pussy so good that finally, poor little Emily found her backbone"_ How dare her think does things about Hanna. I can't anymore. All I see is red. I feel my blood boil.

 _S & A: "ALISON!" _

_E: "I told you not to talk about Hanna like that"_

 _A: "Hanna?"_

 _S: "Em, what do you mean Hanna?"_ I take a deep breath; they didn't know it was Hanna. This is not the way I wanted to tell them. God, I'm so stupid.

 _H: "Hey girls, fancy seeing you here; Em and I just meet outside"_ Hanna, sweet Hanna. She is willing to hide herself for my benefit. I know she heard everything, it is not right.

 _E: "No, Han enough hiding you… you are nothing of what Alison said….yes Hanna….Hanna has done me the great pleasure of dating me for the past 3 weeks and if anyone has a problem with that, well the door is right there"._

 _S: "come on Ali, your parents are waiting for us, let us take you home"_

 _A: "Hey, guys it is not that we are not ok with this, is just it took us by surprise. We love you both and we want your happiness, we just need time to process…please, Em, I don't want you to think that we are not ok with this."_

 _E: "I know Ar…I just lost it, I didn't like Alison talking about Hanna like that"_

 _A: "Em, she didn't know she was talking about Hanna you need to understand that…give her time, she is just broken right now"_

I see a broken Alison leave the restaurant, but I can't understand why she looks that way. I pay the bill and proceed to take Hanna home. I guess the dinner is over.

I take Hanna to her house. I correct myself; this was the most awkward car driver in my life. I say bye to Hanna and make my way home. I sneak in I don't want my mom to ask me about the date. I throw myself on the bed and try to sleep. However, I spent all night trying to clear my head with no luck.

XXXXXXX

 **AN: There you have it. Has Emily POV, give you any clarity? Has it confused you guys more? Are you still enjoying it? Any questions or comments are more than welcome. Thank you for the new followers and the read. See you next Wednesday.**


	9. Chapter 4 - Emily's POV

XXXXXX

I have never been so confused. Going back to Rosewood, I have been going over the past 24 hours, and I can say I'm as confused as ever. 

_X_ XXXXX

My mom and I picked up Hanna as we needed to be at the school parking lot before 6:30 am. I know Hanna has a hard time getting up in the morning; this is why I offer to pick her up. However, she was ready to go. It is as if she had not slept at all.

I guess neither of us slept last night. Except maybe Alison; she probably got home and call any of her toys and went to be with a happy smile on her beautiful face, or did she had a hard time sleeping? Did she dream of me last night? Did she think of me? Since last night there is an internal battle within me. My heart keeps calling me stupid, for kissing Hanna in front of Alison. My mind keeps telling me that I made the right decision as Alison will never see me that way. A part of me loves Alison and the other part hates me for loving her.

We got to the parking lot and Spencer informs us that the room selection is ready. Of course, it is I think to myself; I will share a room with Hanna. I'm not sure where she stands on the next level of our relationship. Nevertheless, that is my responsibility as Hanna's girlfriend (Am I her girlfriend?). I can't lie I'm not attracted to Hanna that way. I have seen the girls in bikinis, hell even in their underwear, but none of them gave me the thrill that Alison gives me. Her perky breast, her apple bottom butt, he heart shape lips and her eyes. God, she is responsible for my sexual awakening. I stop myself before I can continue, I'm with Hanna now and I will be happy with her.

Ok, I need to focus on what Spencer is saying. I see her stance and she is standing very protectively next to Alison. The battle stars again, a part of me thinks Alison has already found another poor soul to believe her lies and the other part can't help to be jealous. I look at Alison and she looks like a mess, a beautiful mess. Is she really hurt by my actions?

No, she is just upset because she can't control me. She needs to find a new toy. I will look for my happiness with Hanna.

Who I'm kidding, my happiness is with Alison Lauren DiLaurentis only. After I said Good Morning to the girls (Except Spencer…what is her problem?) Spencer starts to give the room assignation, so that is how it is? Spencer will control us, just because Alison has her wrap around her finger. Ugh! What is her deal? Is she going after Spencer? Ugh! I won't stand this. She asks if Hanna and I will share a room, of course, why not? How dare she assume we won't?

 _E: "Of course, why wouldn't we?"_ that will show her.

 _S: "Ok, can you calm your macho bravado for like a second so we can talk room arrangements?"_ Macho bravado…what the hell does she mean with Macho bravado? Spencer has never talked to me like that. This is Alison doing she is controlling her. Probably they kissed last night. Ugh!

 _E: "What is there to talk about? Aria and you will share one room. Alison can share with whoever boy toy she wants and Han and me in another room; there settle is not rocket sciences"_ Ha! This way she will know she is not special.

I hear Hanna talking…

 _H: "EMILY…"_

 _H: "Baby, please let Spencer talk"_ I need to be calm for Hanna; I place a kiss on her nose. I know it should be her mouth and I wish I could. But no matter how upset I'm; I still feel as my lips only belong to Alison.

 _E: "Sorry, Spencer you were saying?"_

 _S: "We have agreed to the following, Alison and myself will be in one room; Hanna and Mona in another room, leaving you with Aria; any problem with that"_ Alison and Spencer will share a room, Hell no! Over my dead body. Scratch that over my killed twice dead body. Does Alison think she can replace me so easily? Before I start to beat the living crap out of Spencer Hanna starts talking.

 _H: "No, no problem at all. Thank you, Spence"_ I look at her like she has grown another head. Who is her to determine this is acceptable in any parallel universe.

 _H: "Come on, baby let's get our seats, shotgun the window"_ of course, she is dating me, that is why it is acceptable for her. I need to calm down for Hanna. Before going back to the bus Hanna addresses Alison.

 _H: "Ali…."_

 _H: "Ali… Em and I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday, I apologize for not having your gift right now, but I can promise you that I'm working on making sure that you get it as soon as possible"_ obviously Hanna being always her sweet self, she had to congratulate Alison.

 _Al: "Emily and you, I guess now that her tongue is stuck on your tonsils, she can't talk for herself?"_ Ok, the hell is wrong with Alison. Hanna was just being nice. I look at Hanna and she has her come back ready.

 _H:"Actually, no…..Emily's virtuous tongue on my tonsils does not take her ability, I just want to make sure that is rested for later"_ Why are we talking about my tongue. What will happen later? Does she want to have sex with me later? And then she says something that I could never imagine.

 _H: "But I guess, there is no need to talk about Emily's tongue to you right Ali?"_ Wait, does she knows about me and Alison? My heart feels like a drum. I feel as if I'm going to pass out. When we go to the bus, with my lack of sleep from last night, the early hour and Hanna's comment, I can't help but drift off to my slumber.

XXXXXX

We are at the interlude from Hamilton and Hanna has gone to the bathroom. I can see from the corner of my eye that Alison and Spencer are talking. Why do I have to be so jealous of Alison and Spencer? 

I'm trying to have a conversation with Aria and my mind keeps drifting to Alison. What is she feeling? What is she thinking? Does she really like Spencer? Would she use Spencer as her toy? Am I still her toy? Question after question invades my mind. 

And I know what you are thinking I should concentrate on my girlfriend (is she my girlfriend?), I want to believe me, I want to think about Hanna, but I can't all I can think is about Alison, and I know what you would say, if I can't stop thinking about Alison, then I need to break whatever it is that I have with Hanna… Ok, who am I talking to? God, I'm going crazy. 

I want to make Hanna happy. That is the excuse I give myself. That is why I have not broken up whatever Hanna and I have. But the true reason is that I want to feel love, I want to feel wanted, I just want to feel. 

Apparently, I have been emerged on my thoughts for too long that I didn't notice that Mona and Mike were talking to Aria and me. I look back to Alison and I see her hugging Spencer. I feel my jaw harder. I curl my fist. All I want to do I put my fist on Spencer Hastings's face. How dare she hugs my Alison? For the moment all I see is red. Before I make a scene, I take deep breaths, and at that moment it hits me; she is not my Alison and she will never be. 

Spencer starts walking to the bathroom. I feel like I should take a moment to say Happy Birthday to Alison. Fuck, Alison's Birthday, I forgot her present; I got her a Pandora charm bracelet. I know is silly but in a way, I feel as if Alison has that bracelet, she will think of me and I will always be with her. I got her the bracelet and 4 charms, first an "Encased in Love Charm, Opalescent White Crystal" for our love or honestly for the love I have for her, then an "Infinite Love" because no matter what happens my love for her will be infinite, as well, a "Clear CZ, Key to My Heart Dangle Charm" because she will always have the key to my heart so I might as well give it to her, to complete the assemble a "Shimmering Droplets Charm, London Blue Crystal" to match her beautiful eyes. My initial idea was to give those to start and then every milestone that we had added to it. Now I'm not so sure of it. I even forgot to bring it.

I guess I lost track of the time again because the next thing I see is Alison in front of me giving me her most wonderful smile.

Al: "Hey Emily, can we talk?"

E: "Sure Alison." We step aside to talk. I notice that she seems nervous. Maybe is just my imagination. She takes a deep breath and I prepare myself for whatever she is going to throw my way.

Al: "Em, I want to start by apologizing for my behavior from yesterday and today. I should not have talked to you like that."

E: "Alison, you should apologize to Hanna, not me." I can see that Alison is getting upset, she takes another deep breath.

Al: "You are right…as soon as I have the opportunity I will apologize to her as well." she tells me but I feel as if it is a fake one. I let her continue. Al: "You need to understand, it took me by surprise when I saw you dating her." She takes a step closer. Al: "I'm truly sorry for everything Em. But is my Birthday and I don't want to be fighting with my favorite." She looks at me and her eyes show nothing more than love.

I take a deep breath and say, E: "You are right Alison. Happy Birthday." She looks up to me and I can see her smile fading and a frown appears on her face.

Al: "You are still mad, aren't you?" she says with a pout.

E: "No, I'm not," I say, because truly I'm not mad at her. She has never apologized to me before, I know she is trying. 

Al: "But you are calling me Alison. You only call me like that when you are mad."

E: "You are right; I will normally do that when I'm upset. However, yesterday you told me that I did not deserve to call you Ali." She looks at me with almost tears in her eyes.

Al: "I know…I'm sorry again. You can call me Ali, you know that Em." She says with a small smile. Al: "Could you wish me Happy Birthday again? This time calling me Ali and giving me a hug." She looks hopeful and scares. I laugh a little in my head. Like if there was a possibility that I could ever deny her anything that she asks. 

E: "Of course, come here." I open my arms to her. In a way, I feel as if I was opening my heart to her. She takes a step into my arms and I give her the biggest hug ever. I place a kiss on her head and whisper. E: "Happy Birthday Ali." She takes a step back and I can see the biggest smile ever adoring her face. She laughs and I can swear her laugh melts me. 

Al: "Great, where is my present Fields?" she says with a mischievous tone.

I start rubbing my neck. E: "Sorry, Ali I left it at home." I expect her to blow up and start blaming Hanna for this. But what happens next surprises me the most. She laughs and not an evil laugh a sweet as honey laugh. 

Al: "That is ok…I can get it when we get home. However, as you forgot, you will give me a dance today. Are we clear?" I can't help but laugh. 

E: "Sure. You got it Birthday Girl." And like that I see Hanna coming from the bathroom and Alison walking away. Did I just promise Alison a dance? 

Great…

Just great…I'm screwed.

XXXXXXX

We are currently on the rooftop, we have been here for almost three hours, Hanna has been drinking constantly but I won't say she is tipsy. All of the sudden I see Alison walking our way and she does look a lot more than tipsy.

Al: "Emiiiilyyyy…I'm here to collect" she giggles Al: "Are you ready for our dance?" Shit, I forgot to mention that to Hanna. Will she be upset? I look at her and she gives me a reassuring node. Of course, she won't get upset. She is Hanna. She is not pity like that.

We go to the impromptu dance floor and we hear Havana come in on the speakers. Alison places her arms on my neck and I place mine on her waist. We fit, I don't know how to explain it but we just fit. Can't she see that? Can't she feel that? I look down at her and she looks up. I get lost in her eyes. Her blue eyes that should be everlasting. She turns and presses her butt to my center and again is like I could hear a click. We are just 2 pieces from a puzzle. Nevertheless, she will never see that. I place both of my arms on her waist and lock her into me. I bring her as close as I can to me. She places her left hand on type of my interlock hands and her right arm she brings it up to my head. She runs her fingers through my raven hair; bringing my face to the crock of her neck. She is swaying dangerously slow and I can't help but lose myself in her. 

I don't care what happens next, at this moment Alison DiLaurentis is mine and I hers. At this moment there is no Alison denying our feelings. There is no Hanna Marin giving me her love and devotion. There is no Aria Montgomery waiting for the greatest love story to unveil. There is no Spencer Hastings second guessing my actions or trying to steal my Alison, my Estella. At this moment we are one. 

I'm not sure how long we have been dancing for, but Alison turns and presses herself against me. She looks up to me and she seems a lot sober. How is that possible? With the sweetest voice ever, she tells me, Al: "Can we go somewhere and talk?" she has me in her spell and all I can do is nod my head in agreement.

XXXXXXX

We seat in the steps on the emergency stairs. The cold steel in my legs reminds me of my almost girlfriend. God, how can I be so stupid? I have not seen Hanna in God knows how long. I start to panic what if she saw Alison and me. I need to find her. When I'm getting ready to leave Alison places her hands in to mine and I'm lost in her again. 

She keeps glancing from my eyes to my lips. She seems insecure and shy. She sighs and looks at me. Al: "Em, can I ask for something for my Birthday?" I look at her wearily, E: "Of course Ali. What is it?" she does not answer she only leans towards me and kiss me ever so gently. My first reaction is of peace, which is gone as soon as another blonde comes to my mind. Hanna…I can't do this to Hanna. I panic again and pull away from her. She looks to me and is like I could see her heartbreak. 

E: "Ali, I'm sorry…is not that I don't want this…is that I'm with Hanna and I will never do this to her. She does not deserve this." She looks down to her hands that are now resting on her lap. I expect her to get angry, but she just seems broken. She looks up to me and says Al: "Can I ask you something." I sight and answer, E: "Sure Ali, anything."

Al: "Why Hanna? Why not any other girl? Last time I asked you, you said that you felt nothing for her, and now here you are dating her for 3 weeks."

E: "Ali, please…"

Al: "Please, Emily, tell me. I know I would never date you, but why did you pick her?" at that moment my heart broke. A part of me felt as if all of this could lead to Alison telling me that she loves me. I guess I was wrong. I take a deep breath and decided to tell her the truth. 

E: "Honestly…" another deep breath. E: "Because she was brave enough to love me. She was the one that dared to love me." I want to look at her, but I feel as my heart is pulverizing in me. I see a lone tear roll on her cheek and I want to reach and swipe it from her face. Why is she sad? ...maybe she is sad because she lost her toy.

Al: "If I may pry…" she takes a deep breath. How did we get to this point? Having to prepare every sentence we say to each other. I wait for her to continue.

Al: "How did she do it? How did she win your heart of gold?" I shake my head internally. Oh, Alison if you only knew that my heart only belongs to you. 

E: "She had been flirting with me for days. But I was what convince me to give her a chance was her speech." Alison looks intrigued and I continue. E: "This one day she came to my room and gave me this speech that convinced me to give her…to give us an opportunity." I laugh a little. It is a sad chuckle. I can't look at Alison, because what I'm about to say may hurt her. A part of me wishes that it will hurt her.

E: "How sad it is that I memorized it."

Al: "Why would that be sad?"

E: "Because of the reason." She looks at me confused. E: "The reason I memorized it was because it is the only moment in my life that I felt loved." I continue to look at my fingers; I can't look at her right now. She talks with the lowest voice ever.

Al: "I hope, I'm not overstepping; but, could I listen to the speech that won the one and only Emily Catherine Fields." She chuckles but I know she is not happy.

E: "Sure, I can share that with you… she said: _**You are smart, but not Spencer Smart because that is just boring. You are kind and passionate but not as much as Aria because that is just annoying, you can see the darkness but still appreciate the light. You are Sexy enough to bring Alison down as the Queen Bee, however, you don't know that and with the fact that you don't like the spotlight, it allows you to be fine as hell but not mean. And you are funny so funny, but not as funny as me because come on I'm the bomb; which is great because you can make me laugh for hours. You are the perfect combination between the 4 of us and I know that if I'm lucky enough to only go on 1 date with you, I will never do anything to jeopardize that**_ "

Alison turns her eyes towards me. She does it so fast that I could think she almost broke her neck. She asks me:

Al: "Are you sure that is what she told you?" I think about it for a moment and answer.

E: "Maybe, not a one hundred percent, but yes at least ninety percent." I say trying to clear the heavy air that we are breathing. We were fine a moment ago. What happened?

Al: "I have to go Em. See you later." And just like that, she was gone. That brought me back to my reality. I have an almost-girlfriend that I have neglected. I need to find her. Fright starts to arise, what if she saw me talking to Alison? What if she saw me dancing with Alison? Worst, what if she saw me kissing Alison? I can't do that to her. I can't hurt her like that. I can't devote myself to Hanna, even if I want to. Even if she is the only one that has shown me what love is. I know that I need to do. I need to break up with Hanna. I text Hanna, to determine where she is but, she does not answer.

I make my way to the rooms looking for Hanna. I can't seem to locate Spencer or Aria or Alison for that matter. Where are they? I walk towards Hanna room and I can hear her in a screaming match. At first, all I could hear is a faint laugh. But then I can hear as clear as day the second voice. 

"You will tell Emily the true, NOW!"

I can't believe it what is she doing there with Hanna?

XXXXXXX

 **AN: So there you have it, the last insight to the wonderful mind of Emily Fields. Ready for Alison. What do you think of that heart to heart? If Emily is not the one talking to Hanna, Who is it? Any ideas? Questions? Comments? Regrets?**

 **Hope to hear from you…**


	10. Chapter 1 - Alison's POV

As I hear my alarm clock go off, I take a minute lying in bed to get my toughs together. Yesterday mom was acting very stranger, trying to make me talk about my feelings. Ugh! What is wrong with her? I can't talk to her about my feelings because I'm not even sure of what is it that I'm feeling.

On top of that Hanna was acting so weird yesterday. Sometimes I wish that I was only Emily and me. Great now I'm thinking about Emily, that is the last thing that I should do. Whenever I start the day thinking about Emily, I spent the rest of the day thinking about her and my concentration is on the floor. My bitch level is through the roof, all because I can't help myself to really realize what I feel about Emily.

A deep sigh escapes my mouth when I think about Emily. If you were to ask me when I started to have feelings for her I couldn't pinpoint the moment. It was not a big romantic gesture, it was the little things. The way she talks about me, the way she always comes and picks me up, when she walks me to class. Her eyes, I could get lost in them for too long if I'm not careful.

At first, I thought, maybe I like her because she is submissive to me. But that changed one day at the library, I was reading to her my favorite part of Great Expectations. Next thing I know is her lips were on mine. She was brave enough to take that first step. I have spent months trying to take that step but I just couldn't. At that moment I knew that Alison DiLaurentis will always be the Queen Bee; except when it came to Emily Fields. If I had the opportunity to get a kiss from her, I will always bow to Emily Fields.

After that, I have become addicted to her kisses. I could spend hours kissing her. But, I needed to control myself; I have so much to lose. My reputation, my status, and my legacy. I cannot lose all of that just for a girl when I'm not even a lesbian. I stop thinking and start getting ready. Emily will be here shortly.

After I shower and pick my outfit, always thinking about what would Emily like? I start applying my makeup, after a couple of moment I hear Emily talking to my mom. I see her come into my room while I'm doing the final touches on my makeup.

She seems to be far from here. To intrigue on her toughs. Could it be that she is thinking about someone else? She couldn't. Could she? I bring her out of her thoughts and she tells me to get ready as she has a meeting with her swim coach. Something is happening to her, she has not given me my morning peck on the lips and I need that. I need that as I need air. That is one of the key points of my day. God! If anyone were to listen to me, how the Fearful Queen Bee needs a kiss from this girl to have a good day, I would be the laughing stock of the school. Nobody can know this ever. She then goes on to give me a peck on the cheek. Ok, what is up with her, I WANT MY KISS NOW! Pouting time!

 _E: "Really Ali? You got your morning kiss, but you are still pouting?"_

 _Al: "Yes, and I will continue to pout until you, give me a proper morning kiss."_

She leans into my lips and connects our lips. It feels like a cosmic explosion. How is it that kissing my best friend feels so good? These are the moment when I think that something that feels so good, cannot be bad. For a moment I let myself linger in those feelings before reality hits me like a train and I separate from her.

 _Al: "See, was that so difficult?"_ we exit my room to go to school.

As we are in her car, she is driving and I start to imagine a future. A future where we are driving to our home after a long day, our hands intertwined. That is a great dream. However, is nothing more than a dream. I remember that Spencer and I are making plans for this Friday and Emily has to be there. I cannot spend a Friday without her, she nods her head, Ok, and she is in.

XXXXX

We get to school and Emily makes her way to her swimming meeting. I go to my first class. I think is the only one I don't have with Emily. However, I do share it with Hanna; that is good Hanna always makes me laugh and we have similar tastes. Hanna walks in texting someone and she looks to focus on the conversation; maybe is a boy she is texting.

She sits next to me and gives me a small wave.

 _H: "Hey Ali, have you seen Em this morning?"_ Why is she asking about Emily? Shouldn't she focus on the way that she was texting? She should let me worry about Emily.

 _Al: "Hey Han, yes we rode together. She had an early meeting with the swim coach"_ Great answer, this way she knows not to be asking about her. I know I'm being an irrational jealous; but, when it comes to Emily I just can't stop myself. I should change the subject, Hanna is Emily's friend she has can ask about her. Before I can continue I see her blushing. Ha, now I know she was talking to a guy.

 _Al: "So, who is the lucky guy?"_

 _H: "What on earth do you mean?"_ she laughs.

 _Al: "The guy that you are texting, come on you can spill. You know I love secrets."_ I do love secrets, as long as they are not mines.

 _H: "Oh, no is Emily. You know how she always makes me smile"_ Wait, I'm having a stroke. Emily? Did she blush about Emily? No, she is just messing with me.

 _Al: "Really just Emily?"_ I pry again.

 _H: "Yep, here look isn't her the sweetest thing in the world"_ she shows me her phone and my heart drops. That is Emily's number. Is Hanna blushing for Emily? Does she like Emily? No, that cannot happen. I'm just imagining things. This is what happens when I start my day thinking about Emily.

 _Al: "Yes, she is the sweets"_ I answer and turn around to look at the board. I'm SO done with this conversation.

XXXXX

I exit the classroom and make my way to my locker. I can't stop feeling so upset. But why am I upset? Is it because Hanna is blushing for Emily? I think that is the realization that Emily is a catch and there are probably a lot of girls after Emily. Like Pigskin, ugh! How I hate her.

You know how I hate as well. Me; while feeling like this I go back to a couple of weeks ago, a moment that I hate to remember. Emily kissed me and I felt like I wanted her to take me right at that moment. I can't take that step. Kissing my best friend is one thing; sleeping with her will definitely make me a lesbian.

I had to stop that. I had to rescue myself from that situation. However, while doing that I broke her heart. Maybe Emily is better off with someone else. Someone, who is worthy of receiving her love, I know I'm not worthy of her love. I feel Emily approach me and very carefully talk to me. She is scared of me.

 _E: "Hey, Ali everything Ok?"_ I turn to look at her and a part of me wants to tell her that everything is fine. However, as soon as I look at her eyes that thought is gone. She is mine. Emily is mine and I do not share what is mine. I feel my anger rise up. I take a deep breath.

 _Al: "Emily, I'm going to ask you this once. Only once, what is your deal with Hanna?"_ she does not answer and my heart is breaking. Does she like her? I just look at her waiting for an answer.

 _E: "Ali, I'm not sure what you are asking me right now."_ What does she means she is not sure. Is a yes or no question does she likes Hanna or not? I need to know this.

 _Al: "Do you like Hanna?"_ My heart stops beating. I feel like the world has stopped. What if she says yes? What if she fancies her? Do I have a right to her?

 _E: "I admit that she is hot, but no Alison, I do not like Hanna."_ Hot! HOT! She thinks Hanna is Hot. Oh! Hell no. I'm the only one she can think of being hot. It would have been one thing if she had a feeling for her. But when it comes to looks, only I can cloud her mind. No, Hanna has nothing to do here. Emily is mine.

I pull her to the restroom. I make sure nobody is inside, go to a stall and lock the door. I can't stand myself. Emily is clouding my judgment. She has tattoo herself on my body, my mind and my soul. I need her to remember that. I get as close to her as possible. It is time to tempt her.

I get closer to her mouth not kissing her yet. If she answers correctly, she will get the rewards _. Al: "You think Hanna is hot?"_ I can see that she is struggling to think straight. Ha Ha Ha, to be honest, I think she has never think straight. Nevertheless, I can see how I'm consuming her thoughts.

 _Al: "I'm waiting for an answer Emily."_ There is still no answer. I see her traveling to some place in her mind. I need to bring her back to me. I place a kiss on her lips. It turns to a make-out session until I hear the bell ring. I pull away; if I have any hopes of concentrating the rest of the time, I need to an answer from her.

 _Al: "Is she hotter than me?"_ her eyes widen in a very funny way. She does not answer she only nods her head in a negative form. I need to hear her right now. I giggle a little to break the tension.

 _Al: "Use your words, Emmy."_

 _E: "No...No... never...No...you are just...just...just you Alison."_ Just the way she answers makes me feel more deeply for her. She is just too sweet.

 _Al: "Great answer Emily, come on let's not be late for class."_ Now I can go calmly to class. I know my mermaid is still MINE.

XXXXX

After our make-out session, we make our way to lunch. I can't help but feel so happy. My mermaid is mine. Mine alone.

While I'm enjoying my time with Emily, I see Hanna walk in. Her outfit is to die for. I know I have trained her well. When I see Emily's reaction, I feel that I may have trained Hanna to well. A part of me feels as if she dressed up for Emily. Is she flirting with Emily?

No, she couldn't. She wouldn't dare mess with what is mine…

Right there is the first problem; she does not know she is mine. A part of me feels as if I have no right to stand in Emily's happiness. Another part can't help but feel jealous. What would happen to me without Emily? I know I will become a dark person. Emily is my light and I need her in my life.

I continue to have this discussion inside my head, so I take me a moment to notice that Emily is babbling. She only does this when she is nervous. Is she nervous? There are a thousand questions in my mind. However, this is not acceptable. Only I can make her nervous. I step up my game and try to get Emily's attention.

Next thing I know Emily is answering my question as if it was towards Hanna. Ugh! Why is she not paying attention to me? I'm so upset right now. Perfect now I have to go to the mall with Hanna and share my alone time with her. UGH!

And what is it with Hanna and licking her lips?

At the end of the day, we go to Emily's car and Hanna is setting in the front seat. She cannot seat there. I am Emily's…

I'm Emily's…

What am I to her?

I don't know; I just know I don't like sharing her. I look at them and Hanna's hand is in Emily's thigh. UGH! This complete day has been a blur; I don't know what is going on. I just know, Hanna is planning something and whatever it may be, she better not include my Emily.

When I get home, I talk to Emily; I need her to know that she cannot be playing whatever game Hanna is playing. She sounds confused, but she has to know that we cannot continue having this conversation; I don't like repeating myself. Before I go back I give her a kiss, something to keep me warm at night. I leave her to confused at my driveway.

I make my way to my room and my mom asks me about Emily. Sometimes I think she sees her as a daughter. One of my dreams is for her to be my wife. I guess that will make her my mom's daughter.

Getting to my bed I sigh; that is a dream that will never come true. The last thing that goes on my mind before falling asleep is Hanna better stop whatever she is doing.

XXXXX

 **There you have it Alison's first chapter. I feel it was a little rush but was a crazy week at work. I wanted to make sure that I posted on time. I'm sorry if it is not to your liking. I will do my best for the next one.**

 **For all my readers: Gracias! Thank You! Grazie!** شكرا لكم **! Merci! Danke! Salamat! Mulțumesc! Спасибо!**

 **For the guest review that couldn't wait for Alison. I hope I didn't disappoint you. If I did, I will do my best to make it up on the next one.**


	11. Chapter 2 - Alison's POV

The last 3 weeks have been hell for me. I know Hanna is on to something. She has been channeling her best Queen Bee persona and has been too touchy towards Emily if you ask me.

I know I'm being irrational, but I just can't help myself. I can't stand being around Hanna, she just makes my blood boil every time she touches Emily.

Emily…

My Emily…she has been plaguing my mind. I know I have been taking all my anger on her, but I just can't every time we kiss, I want to kiss her hard enough for her to remember me.

There was this one time where I called her "Mine" out loud; how could I be so stupid to do that? Emily could never be mine. I'm too toxic for her. I'm too dark for her. She is too pure for me. Her heart is made of gold and she is an actual angel. She deserves way better than me.

Every day I wake up fearing that Emily will realize she is too good for me. I take a deep breath as I feel my tears are about to spill. If I'm being honest, is not that I hate Hanna, and maybe she would be a good girlfriend for Emily. If that is what Hanna is aiming for; is just that I know she is better for Emily and that just makes me feel broken. Not only broken but as well terrified, it feels as if my days with my mermaid are count. I feel as if I lost her, all the light on my world will stop existing and that is freighting.

Another thing is my mom she has been super weird lately, she has been inviting Emily to our house as much as she can. It is as if she knew that without Emily, the monster that is her daughter, will come out. That is another level; my own mother is scared of me.

The next thing that I know is that I'm super late for Emily to pick me up. I rush to the bathroom and get dressed. I start with my makeup and ensure that is flawless, all for my mermaid. I walk downstairs and see my mom drinking a cup of coffee.

Jessica: "Morning sweetie."

Al: "Morning mom."

Jessica: "Want something for breakfast?"

Al: "No, just coffee is fine." She goes to the coffee maker and serves me a cup of coffee.

Jessica: "Alison, remember to invite the girls for your birthday dinner. I think it was a great thing that you get to travel to New York for your 18th birthday. Aren't you excited?"

Al: "I will tell them, mom, I guess it is kind of exciting to spend the night there." I start thinking about Emily and me in New York, we will share the same room, that is a given. It will be just her and me in a hotel room. My mind starts to go to places that it shouldn't; thankfully my mom pulls me out of those thoughts.

Jessica: "Emily will be there, right?"

Ok, what is up with her and Emily? Al: "Yes, mom, Emily will be there. Why is it so important for you to know that Emily will be there?"

Jessica: "I just feel better when I know that Emily will be there for you." She places a kiss on my head and walks into the living room. Jessica: "Talking about Emily, shouldn't she be here by now?"

I look at the time and my mom is right Emily should be here by now. I start to panic, did something happen to her. Did she have an accident? The past weeks Hanna has been coming with her but Hanna goes to her house. I'm so fed up with Hanna already. But right now that is not what is important. What is important is the safety of my mermaid.

I run upstairs to get my phone and realize that I have no missed calls or texts from her. I dial her number praying to any God that will listen to me that she is fine.

 _E: "Hey Ali"_ Good she is alive, a sense of relief washes over me. But then I start to think about why she is late and my bitchiness comes out to play.

 _Al: "Emily do you know what time it is?"_ She better has a good excuse.

 _E: "Yes, I know I hadn't noticed the time, we just lost track of it¨"_ We…WE… she was just there with Hanna and she left me waiting. Ugh! My ears are ringing at how mad I am. I need to stop Hanna today. This cannot continue.

 _Al: "We? Who are we, Emily? Is Hanna there again on your room?"_

 _E: "Yes us Hanna and me…. Yes, she is here with me"_ Why is Hanna in her room? Shit…Fuck… I'm so mad, I could kill someone. I know, I will kill Hanna…that is it, I made up my mind.

 _Al: "Emily, I thought we had settled this already. Sometimes is so difficult to deal with you and her together. Get to my house Emily, don't make me wait"_

 _E: "Ok, we are on our way"._

 _H: "Hey Ali, Shotgun."_ I can only growl. Shotgun…that is right Hanna I will use a Shotgun on your ass. I make my way downstairs and mom notices the change in my demeanor.

Jessica: "Everything Ok sweetie?"

Al: "Everything just fine. Quick question thou. What will happen if I kill someone?"

Jessica: "Well, just let me know so I can call Veronica, and try not to tell anyone so it is not considered manslaughter." I was not expecting that answer. I chuckle and take a deep breath.

Al: "No, don't worry it will not be manslaughter. It will be bitch slaughter." I hear my mom chuckle.

Jessica: "Ali, don't worry. Nobody has anything against you. You deserve the world. You just need to be brave enough to take it." And with that, she walks away. I can only feel confuse, what does she mean by that?

XXXXX

Emily finally gets to my house and of course, Hanna is on the front seat. That is my seat. I guess after school I will stop by the cemetery to buy a plot for dear old Hanna. She will be done by the end of the day.

 _E: "Morning Ali"_ Emily greats me sweetly. I want to be sweet with her. However, my blood is still boiling from before. She forgot about me because she was talking to Hanna.

 _Al: "Yeah, whatever what took you so long and when is Hanna going to start using her own car again?"_ I can't stop myself from being so cold to her. I want to change, but I just can't. I feel very hurt. While I'm trying to calm myself down; Hanna decides to answer for Emily and that only makes me get more upset. Emily does not need Hanna to talk for her.

 _H: "Hanna, can answer those questions for you dear Ali, go ahead Em drive, Well, Ali to answer your question, Em was helping me with something this morning; that is why we took so long. In regards to your other question, if I get my way, then I will not need my car anymore."_ What does she mean with her way? I knew she was up to something. I knew I should have taken my pill, my don'tchokeahoe pill.

 _A: "What do you mean your way, Hanna?"_ I'm not backing down from this conversation.

 _H: "Nothing Alison."_ Before I can answer, I kissed a Girl, comes on the radio. I feel as if I'm having an out of body experience. I can see my face turn to a smirk. I look at Emily and is like verbal vomit is coming out of me, I can't stop myself…

 _Al: "WOW! I Kissed A Girl, I didn't know you were that obvious Em."_ WHY? Why did I have to say that to her? Once again the self-loathing starts to rise within me. And once again I confirm that I do not deserve Emily.

 _H: "Well I don't know if Emily is being so obvious or not but I love this song."_ Hanna breaks me out of my pity party. Is she defending Emily?

 _H "I think I need a new ChapStick, maybe a cherry tasting one,"_ Is she really flirting with my Emily in front of me? UGH! We arrive at school and find the girls. I need to calm down before I do something that I will regret.

 _A: "Hi guys, I can't believe is only Wednesday, I can't wait for Friday."_

 _S: "I know what you mean. Any plans for this Friday Han?"_

 _H: "Actually yes, I score this amazing hot date for this Friday,"_ Perfect, this way, I can have Emily for me alone on Friday. That way nobody will get in between us.

 _A: "Really, who is the lucky guy? Do we know him? Does he go here?"_ I do not matter as long as is not Emily.

 _Al: "Whatever Aria, it does not matter. Hanna has a date, big whoop, can we please move on"_ Can we move one? It is better to plan my Friday with Emily.

 _S: "I guess we move on. So Emily any plans for this Friday? Or would you like to come to my house and have a movie night?"_ Good job, Spencer. Sometimes Spencer and I have head-butted, but I think it is due to the fact that we are very alike.

 _E: "Well I already have plans for Friday,"_ That is right, Emily has plans, with us. Wait, did she just said no to Spencer? Did she just say no to ME? This is not the first time, she has changed our plans. I will never do that to her. I know, I sometimes tell her that I will meet some guys instead of being with her. But that is not true. I only tell her that when I feel like I cannot control myself with her. So I pretend, I go out with boys when in reality I stay in my room writing on my Dairy about her. God! How pathetic am I? That only makes me get more distress.

 _Al: "WAIT, what when did this happen; I thought we agreed we were going to Spencer's Emily" She_ cannot go around breaking her promises to me. Is she starts breaking these promises? What other can she break?

 _E: "eh… well…. Something came up and I can't make it Spence sorry."_ Is she saying sorry to Spencer? What about me? What about us?

 _S: "Don't worry Em, if you are busy that is Ok"_ NO! NO! NO! Spencer, it is NOT OK. God! What is happening?

 _Al: "Well, you didn't break a promise to Spencer it was to me."_ I feel as if I'm going to faint. This cannot be happening to me, again.

 _E: "I know Ali… but our plans were not solid and I have something really important to do on Friday."_ Not solid? Is she kidding me right now? All of our plans are solids. They are our plans, our alone time. If that is what she wants, then so be it. I feel as if I'm losing control. I can' behold accountable for what is to happen in the next minutes. I'm having another out of body experience. It feels as if Dr. Jekyll is leaving my body and is being replaced by Mr. Hyde.

 _Al: "FINE…That is just great, do as you please Emily"_ I take some deep breaths. It feels as if I'm calming down. But then I feel the verbal vomit coming up. If this was a TV show, there will be a disclaimer: "Parental Company Advise."

 _Al: "You know what don't wait for me after school, I will ask Noel to give me a lift"._ Why am I so stupid? Why did I have to say that?... I know why I wanted to say it. I wanted to hurt Emily. I wanted to hurt her enough to bring her down to her knees begging for me to take her back. I wanted to see her in pain, and when I look at her, I know I have accomplished my mission. Nevertheless, as usual, when I do or say this types of things to Emily, I end up hurting myself.

I don't mind hurting myself. It is my sins expiation, but why do I have to hurt my mermaid? She does not deserve pain. But I just can't stop myself. This is why you don't deserve her. There is that little voice in my head telling me the truth again.

 _H: "Oh, Thank you Ali"_ Once again Hanna's voice brings me out of my misery party.

 _H: "This way, I can go to the mall with Emily before she takes me home and gets some essentials for my date. I didn't want to delay you getting home, with the whole getting you here late, but if Noel will take you that I guess we can go right Em?"_ There goes Hanna defending Emily again. I feel my heart break in 2. A part of me admires her for defending Emily, and my heart swells with pride, because, there is someone in this world, that will defend my beautiful mermaid. The other part of my heart breaks into a million pieces because I'm not brave enough to be that person. No, I am the coward that needs her to be broken so she can be with me. How sick is that? The next thing I hear is Emily…

 _E: "Yes, sure if Alison will not need me; we can surely go to the mall,"_ Did she just stand up against me? I look at her and my heart is beating so fast. Confidence suits her well. It is like I'm falling in love with her once again. If only I could make her feel so invincible. No, that is not me. It is as if she was flying so high. I'm not the one that opens her wings for her to soar. No, I am the one that cuts her wings. Why would someone that says she loves someone else do that?...

Because, I am so little, that I will never reach her up high in the sky. That is why I bring her down.

 _H: "I know we can do a fun trip. What do you say, girls, Alison will be locked all afternoon with Noel"_ I see how that comment flies like a dagger to my killer's heart. I would break Hanna in two for that remark. But honestly, I think she said it because she knew it will affect me the most.

 _H: "We can all go to the mall, you can all help me pick up something for my hot date and then we could go to the movies."_ I see how Emily looks at her. It is not a look of love. It is a look of gratefulness. She is grateful because finally, someone studs up for her. After that I like I disconnect from the world, I no longer what to be there. Voices become like a background noise.

 _S: "That sounds great. What do you say Aria, I don't want to be a third wheel to this two goofballs"_

 _A: "I guess a trip to the mall has never done any harm. I'm in!"_

 _E: "Great road trip to the mall. We will all meet at my car after school, sounds right? Too bad you can't make it Alison, maybe next time"_

 _S: "We have a plan"_

 _H: "Great, see you guys at lunch. Come on Ali, we have a class together"_ I turn to look back to Hanna. Is she for real now? Is she really aware of the chaos she just created? I want to bring her down. I want to destroy her, and I will right after I destroy myself. Hanna takes my hand, and just when I thought my heart was safe, Emily turns and places a kiss on Hanna's cheek. Now I am done. The floor beneath me is crumbling.

After Emily walks away, I pull my hand away from Hanna and finally react by snapping at her, _Al: "Tell the teacher I will be a little late, maybe you could be useful for that."_

I walk to the restroom and make sure that it is locked. A million questions run in my head. Are they together? Did Emily like the kiss? Did Hanna like the kiss? Is she done with me?

I am too busy with all the questions that I failed to notice the tears that are running from my eyes. My back is against the wall and I slide down to the floor. I feel so alone and broken.

Have I lost my mermaid? Has she finally had enough of me? This can't be the end. I start praying to all the deities that I know, please don't let this be the end of her story and mine. I want to be mad a Hanna. I want to be mad at Emily. But there is only one person I can be mad at and that is I. I brought this upon myself. It is all due to my ego, my fear of losing everything, my lack of bravery.

I don't know how long I have been here crying, and I don't care. I need to come up with a plan; it has to be a Master Plan to ensure that Emily comes back to me. I get out of the restroom; I need to be very careful with the next steps that I take. I will do whatever it takes to ensure that Emily stays with me.

XXXXX

 **AN: How is Alison treating you guys? Do you like her? Do you hate her? Do you hate to love her? Did we forget about the allied? I would love to hear feedback. We are almost at the end, just 4 chapters after this one.**

 **I want to take a moment and thank you for the amazing response the last chapter received. You don't know how much that means to me.**

 **To the amazing Panda0608, I hope you liked this chapter. I feel like Alison is the character that I can relate the most to, I wish to do her justice.**

 **On a personal note, my birthday is a little more than a week away. I will still post on time. It is my birthday gift from me to me, and to you as well. Till next Wednesday.**


	12. Chapter 3 - Alison's POV

Three more weeks had gone by and I felt as if Emily was slipping out of my fingers. Just as she was slipping away, I felt my sanity slip as well. I didn't want to eat, I couldn't sleep and I was a bigger bitch that I have ever been.

I felt as if I was locked in a dark cell, all due to one Hanna Marin. I don't know what´s her deal with Emily? I just know they are being very secretive. Several scenarios run in my mind. Maybe she wanted her for herself, but that was preposterous. Hanna is not gay, and Emily said very clearly that she did not have a feeling for her. Maybe Hanna got her a girl and Hanna was covering for her.

I don't know what´s the deal; I just know I feel as if I have lost my mermaid. I implemented my plan and that was to shout out Hanna completely. Emily… I tried to spend as much time as I could with her.

I take a deep sight…needless to say, my plan did not work. Emily and I spent our time-fighting. And then it was the other problem, my damn birthday dinner. I didn't want Hanna there taken Emily's attention. Emily was hell-bent on Hanna there. This was the final decision; it was either Hanna or me.

I hear Emily talking to my mom and my dad. They really have the best relationship ever. I know they love her like a daughter. My mom can't stop talking about her and my dad is always telling me how he likes how protective she is of me.

I scoff, she was protective of me, and she cared for me, now I feel as if I'm no longer important to her. I'm so mad at her, my blood boils every time I think of her. I feel so much rage, but being completely honest, I'm mad at myself. I hate me for not being brave enough, for not being strong enough to fight for my mermaid. However, all I can think is how much I could lose.

Even if I am mad at myself or at Emily or at Hanna. I still want to look good for her. I know her favorite color is blue because it remains her of my blue eyes. But it is also, Hanna's eyes colors, ugh.

A week ago, I went dress shopping with Aria and Spencer and I found this blue dress, that I just hope will be to the taste of my mermaid. I hear Emily's footsteps getting closer and closer and I put the finishing touches on my makeup, making sure that I'm flawless for her. This is my 18th Birthday and Emily and I have been planning it for so long. I knew she couldn't leave me on this day.

She comes into my room and she just freezes, for a moment I see her go weak, but, a flash goes on her eyes and it changes, she seems guarded, far from me. I need to pull her back in.

 _Al: "Hi Em. How do I look?"_

 _E: "You look good Alison."_

 _Al: "Just good? Well, I think you look great."_ I knew I was losing her, she seems distant as if the flame she had for me was extinct, did she finally realize the monster I am.

 _Al: "Ready to go? Where is my present?"_ in all honesty, I don't care for presents, I just want her to be back to that controllable girl that I can manage. I know that is sick and petty and low; however, that is the only way she will love someone like me.

 _E: "In regard to your present, is on its way. And before we go, I need you to do something for me, Alison."_ She could ask for the moon, and I wish I could give it to her. But, I just now I can't.

 _Al: "Sure, Em, what do you need."_ I brace myself for what she is going to say.

 _E: "I need you to call Hanna and invite her to your dinner."_ Hanna…Hanna all she can think about is Hanna. I feel so angry. I'm raging with emotions. This is it. It is time for her to make a decision. A part of me feels as if she is giving me an ultimatum.

 _Al: "And if I don't call her. Then what Emily."_ That will teach her to give me an ultimatum.

 _E: "If you don't call her, I will not go to the dinner either Alison."_ Is she for real, right now? She will really not go with me. No, she can't be serious. She is bluffing and I will call on her bluff.

 _Al: "Really, Emily, really. You cannot spend a day away from her. Hell, not a day a night away from her?"_ I can hear my heart breaking. I can feel my chest constricting. I feel my panic attack starting.

 _E: "Is not that Alison. Is that I don't understand why you will not invite her when she is you Best Friend as well."_

 _Al: "That girl is no friend of mine."_ If she was my friend she wouldn't make Emily pick between me and her. I sigh internally, Isn't that what I am doing? I feel self-entitled because Emily feels as if she was mine. Maybe she was never mine.

 _E: "Ali, don't say that. You don't mean that."_ I am so done with this conversation. My panic attack is almost at full throttle. I need to get her out of my room she cannot see me like this. Emily does not know I suffer from this panic attacks, and she cannot know. If she does she will stay, but that does not means she picked me. I need to get her out and the only way is by hurting her. Here I go again. Every time I hurt her, I feel a part of my heart breaking.

 _Al: "Yes, I do. And I will say it as many time as I want. Heck, I will say it a million time if needed. Hanna Marin is no friend of mine."_

 _E: "Fine, be that way. But, you will tell me why you don't consider her your friend."_

 _Al: "Because."_

 _E: "Why?"_

 _Al: "Because."_ Because I am jealous, can't she see that? Can't she feel that? How is she breaking me by picking her?

 _E: "Alison that is not a good enough reason. A month ago, she was your friend."_

 _Al: "Well, yeah, because a month ago, she was not trying to steal from me."_ Did I really say that? I feel my walls breaking. I feel myself losing all control. I need to stop this conversation, know. I need her to get out of here. I will hurt her and try to soothe her later, as always. Every time I feel I lose control over my feelings for her I do the same. Here we go again.

 _E: "Alison, just because Hanna took some of your clothes or shoes, it does not mean that you can stop talking to her."_

Clothes? Shoes? Is she for being real right now? This girl is so clueless. I start laughing; I must look like a lunatic right now.

 _Al: "Wow! You are so clueless. Even more clueless than I thought. I will not call Hanna and you can do as you please with that."_ That is it. This way she will leave. She could just leave, she already picked Hanna, but, no she had to go and do something so heartbreaking. She places a kiss on my head. She stays there for what feels like an eternity and at the same time so short. I feel her tears fall on my head.

 _E: "Happy Birthday, Ali. I will see you tomorrow."_ And just like that, she was gone. I'm left in my room with a full panic attack. Feeling so empty, I need to get myself together, nobody can now this. I have an image to uphold. Tomorrow will be a better day; I will try again with Emily again.

After a while, I make my way downstairs. I see my dad and mom waiting for me. We need to go pick up the girls. My mom looks at me and she somehow looks disappointed. I look at my dad and he looks kind of scared; what happened here?

Kenneth: "Hey, sweetie…I notice that Emily left. Are we meeting her there?"

Al: "No, dad…Emily will not go. Let's not talk about her."

Kenneth: "Oh Al, I hope it had nothing to do with what I said." What is he talking about? What did he tell her?

Al: "What are you talking about?"

Kenneth: "Well, I kind of told her that I thought, you two were a couple."

I turn to look at him, almost breaking my neck in the process. Al: "You did what?" I hear my mom chuckle. Seriously, what is going on with her?

Kenneth: "Well, yeah, I mean, you always are together and you seem so happy with her. I just assumed. After I told her, she seemed kind of taken back. I can talk to her and apologize. I am so sorry sweetie."

Jessica: "No, Honey, you had nothing to do with that. I think Emily is just unclear about something. I guess she needs help, figuring it out. Let's go, have a nice dinner." And like that, we made our way to the restaurant. This has been one crazy day.

XXXXX

We made our way to the restaurant and Spencer and Aria are there. I'm not in the mood to celebrate. I wish I was on my bed under my covers with anything that smells like Emily. She walked away from me. She walked out on me. She finally had enough of me. My mind is broken, my heart is broken my soul is broken.

That is the funny part, nobody will believe the Queen Bee had a soul, but I did and one Emily Fields broke it. I want to hate her or at least be upset with her. But I can't, I just can't. I always knew this is how it would have ended. Emily realizing the monster I am.

I have to keep a front, I cannot let anyone known that I am broken. I put my best show ever and try to survive this dinner. I was extra snappy, which resulted in an uncomfortable silence. They go my cake out and they sing Happy Birthday to me. Once they are done, I raise my eyes and there she is, looking as beautiful as ever, Emily… My Emily. What is she doing here? Who is she here with? Did she come for me?

Before my mind can process what is happening, her name escapes my lips as a sweet whisper; Al: _"Emily";_ at that moment, Spencer and Aria turn and look at her.

A: "Hey, there is Emily. Should we go say hi?"

S: "What do you say, Ali?"

Al: "Yeah, let's go. I will be back mom." My heart is full of hope. She knows this is my favorite restaurant. She had to come for me. At that moment I decide, I will not hold anything that happens before over her head, I will invite her to my table and just spent a moment with her. At this point I don't care if Hanna is here; all I want is her by my side.

 _S: "Hey Emily. What are you doing here?"_ she seems nervous. She may think that I won't accept her.

 _E: "Hi, girls. Just here eating dinner."_ Maybe she saw us but was too afraid to go over. She was afraid to approach me, poor thing.

 _A: "Are you alone? Do you want to join us?"_ Very well done Aria, she still looks doubtful; maybe she just needs reassurance from me.

 _Al: "Yeah, Em. Do you want to join us?"_ Come on mermaid; come back to me, please.

 _E: "Actually, I'm not alone."_ After she says that the waitress comes and asks her about her date. Date? Is Emily on a date? Is my Emily on a DATE? The moment she said she wasn't alone I assumed she came with Hanna. Maybe as the last attempt to convince me to let her be at my dinner, but no she came with some husky girl, she made me feel bad for shutting Hanna out. But she was using Hanna as a cover. How could she do this to me? God, how could I shut Hanna out? I want this home wrecking hoe, here in front of me right now.

 _S: "Date? Em, are you on a date? Are we interrupting?"_ Ugh! Why does Spencer have to be so nice? I don't care if we are interrupting, I want answers. I didn't care Hanna was here, but how is this slut?

 _. A: "Don't worry Em we will leave you to it."_ NO! No Aria we don't get it. Bring the hoe out. Let's see if she can go one round with me. After I kill her and bury her in the forest, I need to apologize to Hanna. The poor thing was just caught on the middle. At that moment I realized that I have not said a word. If I wanted answers I needed to get them myself.

 _Al: "A date. You are on a date?"_ The tone of voice I was using was imposing as always.

 _E: "Ali, calm down."_ Calm down, is she for real right now? I want to see blood in my hands. How the hell decided to go against me.

 _Al: "Don't fucking tell me to calm down Emily. You go to my house and start to make this big scene about Hanna, and it was all an excuse for you to have a date."_ How dare she? And she is just there like nothing happened.

 _S: "Ali, sweetie calm down is not that big of a deal."_ Ugh! Shut up, Spencer. It is a big deal!

 _A: "Yeah, come on sweetie, Emily can date, is not that important?"_ I swear I will kill one of them right now. I think Aria is a better option; I need Spencer's mom to represent me. Yeah! Veronica will represent me when I kill this hoe.

 _Al: "Oh, but it is. You pick a date over my dinner, and made me feel bad about not inviting Hanna."_ I never meant anything to her. I was all an act.

 _E: "Ali, calm down please."_ No…no… I am not Ali to her. She never loved me. I feel the room spinning. I feel as if I will die in this very spot. She never really cared for me.

 _Al: "Do not call me Ali. You don't fucking get to call me Ali."_ My rage is at a new boiling point. I don't care if I make a scene. I need to hurt her as much as she hurt me.

 _E: "Don't make things bigger than they are."_ Oh! No, I will not make them big; I will make them colossal.

 _Al: "Really Emily a date…you stood me up for a freaking date...I really hope this slut is worth it because you are losing your friends because of her."_ my rage was out. I was out for blood.

 _E: "Do not talk about her like that Alison, I will not allow it"_ After that all I see is red. She is taking her side. All I want is for her to feel pain. Someone other than me needs to feel pain.

 _S: "Em, please calm down"_

 _A: "Ali come on let's go back to the table"_ Come back to the table. No there is no retreat or surrender here.

 _Al: "No, I will not go back to the table…. Is my birthday Emily my 18_ _th_ _Birthday and you rather spend it with some husky slut that with your friends? How could you do this to me…me Emily?"_ How could she pick her? How could she pick her over me?

 _E: "I told you…. Do not talk about her like that"_

 _Al: "I will talk about her, anyway I want because she is a dirty, low live, husky, good for nothing slut, that came into your life and turns you against your friends"_ I couldn't recognize her. She was just inflicting more pain on me.

 _E: "You can say anything about me, Alison, anything you want, but I will not stand here and let you talk about her like that, she is none of the things you said"_

 _Al: "Oh really… I guess she is very good at licking your pussy so good that finally, poor little Emily found her backbone"_ I knew, I went over. But the amount of pain combined with the amount rage was not good. I needed to vent pressure, and being a bitch was the only way I knew how.

 _S & A: "ALISON!" _

_E: "I told you not to talk about Hanna like that"_ There, right there, my heart stops. Everything stops. I can't find my words. I can't focus. Did she just say, Hanna?

 _A: "Hanna?"_

 _S: "Em, what do you mean Hanna?"_

 _H: "Hey girls, fancy seeing you here; Em and I just meet outside"_ Here comes the blond. This is not just some random bimbo, is Hanna. I lost her. I really lost her.

 _E: "No, Han enough hiding you… you are nothing of what Alison said….yes Hanna….Hanna has done me the great pleasure of dating me for the past 3 weeks and if anyone has a problem with that, well the door is right there"._

 _S: "come on Ali, your parents are waiting for us, let us take you home"_

The drive home was silent, at least for my part. I could hear muffled voices asking me if I was fine. I was in a kind of catatonic state. I did not spill any tears. I couldn't talk. I just was there. And empty shell of myself. Aria and Spencer invited themselves to a sleepover. As soon as I enter my room, the images and pictures of Emily and me filled me. Aria hugged me, and the tears starting spilling none stop.

S: "Ali, what happened?"

Between sobs, I tried to answer her…

Al: "She broke me!"

A: "Who broken you, sweetie?"

Al: "Emily!" And that was the last I said for the night. The rest of the time was Spencer and Aria each at my side, rubbing my back. Somewhere in the middle of the night, I decided that I needed to get Emily back, one way or another. I needed her. I could never tell her how I felt because I would just lose so much.

XXXXX

 **AN: There you have it. The ice is melting from our Queen Bee heart. What are your thoughts? Please give feedback.**

 **On a personal note, my birthday is tomorrow. Whoops Whoops. Sorry, I am a dork. See you next Wednesday, just 3 chapters left. Would you like me to do another story?**


	13. Chapter 4 - Alison's POV

XXXXXX

If anyone had told me, how the last 24 hours were going to unravel, I would have a laugh on their face. I keep thinking back to the events and I still don't understand how we go to this point.

XXXXXX

The morning of our travel was just awful. I couldn't sleep at all. Spencer and Aria were there for me but they couldn't understand what was happening. Aria being the hopeless romantic that she is was waiting for me to explain before taking a decision.

Spencer, on the other hand, had made a decision and she did not want to know anything about Emily or Hanna. I knew I needed to explain what was happening, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want to sleep, eat, talk or think.

As soon as I started to think, my mind was filled with so many dark and unhappy thoughts. I knew this will happen. The moment Emily decided to be happy with Hanna, all the light that was in my heart and my soul was ripped out of me.

While I am swimming on myself loathing bath, an idea pops into my head, the room sharing in New York. I was so sure that Emily and I will share a room together, but I know that idea is out of the question. She will not share the room with me; she will share it with Hanna.

The notion alone, makes me want to throw up. I start to cry my eyes out once again and Spencer and Aria start to ask me what is wrong. No words came out of my mouth; I kept crying and sobbing uncontrollably. The only word that escapes my mouth was _Room_ ; that made Spencer come to the realization that I was scared of Hanna and Emily being in the same room.

Will Emily sleep with Hanna? Will she make love to her? Have they already slept together? All these questions were on my head and they only make me sob higher. Emily and I have never slept together, I always wanted and I think Emily wanted as well. Now, I have lost my opportunity.

Spencer's voice brings me out of my head.

S: "Ali, don't worry. We will not allow Hanna and Emily in the same room."

A: "Spence, we can't really forbid them anything."

S: "Like hell, we can, Aria. Don't you see how they are hurting Ali?"

A: "I know… but they are our friends too. We need to be smart about this."

S: "Great, know everyone is smarter than me? Is that what you are saying?"

A: "Spencer calms down. I am trying to help here. I have an idea. Spencer, you can sleep with Alison. Mona could sleep with Hanna and Emily and I could share a room. Does that sound fair?"

S: "I guess so. Let's go to school and get this trip over with."

XXXXX

We were in the school parking lot. I was using Spencer as my human shield. I am clinging to her as if she was a lifesaver. I couldn't concentrate and less than all talk. I can see Emily and Spencer going at it and I don't even know what they are fighting about. Words are becoming heavier and voices are being raised.

Between the chaoses, I hear Hanna scream Emily's name and Emily visually calms herself. That action continues to break me. I was the only one that was able to calm my mermaid down. Now Hanna is taking my place in every single spot of her life. I wonder if she already took my place in her heart.

With that thought on my mind, my body shivers. I feel smaller and smaller. Is like if at some point I will disappear. How long will it take to vanish from my mermaid's mind and worst of all from her heart?

From the corner of my eye, I see Emily and Hanna start walking towards the bus. Emily looks so upset. I really don't know why she is so upset. I should be the one that is furious. It is my birthday after all and she has not said Happy Birthday to me. How did I let our relationship get to this point?

There is a little fire that ignites inside of me. From my insides, I can feel a raging fire. I stop feeling sorry for myself and start to be angry, at Hanna, at Emily and at me. Before they reach the bus, Hanna turns around and looks me straight to my eyes. Blue meets blue.

 _H: "Ali…."_ I take a deep breath, to calm myself and not snap at her. Snapping at Hanna will not help me at all.

 _H: "Ali… Em, and I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday, I apologize for not having your gift right now, but I can promise you that I'm working on making sure that you get it as soon as possible"_ a gift? She apologizes for not having my gift? How about is she apologizes for stealing my mermaid? I start to think how about if instead of giving me her gift her gift was to remove herself from my mermaid's life. Hanna is testing my patience right now, and to top it all up, she talks on behalf of my mermaid. Right now I am not mad, I am beyond. What is worst than mad. This is the moments I wish I had paid attention to English. Is it upset? Annoyed? Irritated? No, no words feel powerful enough… Vexed… yes, that is it. I am Vexed, and Hanna will feel my wrath.

 _Al: "Emily and you, I guess now that her tongue is stuck on your tonsils, she can't talk for herself?"_ come on blonde, give me something good. This is not my first rodeo. This should be a war or powerful proportions, do not let me down.

 _H:"Actually, no…..Emily's virtuous tongue on my tonsils does not take her ability, I just want to make sure that is rested for later"_ that bitch… that fucking bitch. I knew it; this was her plan all along. This was her Master Plan. I won't back down, I won't surrender. I will get my mermaid back. I just need to be smart about it.

 _H: "But I guess, there is no need to talk about Emily's tongue to you right Ali?"_ What did she just said? Does she know? A bolt of fear goes through my body. I look at Emily and I know this is not the time to have fear. This is the time to march forward and get her back. I couldn't say anything as they already walk away. She may have had the last word right now. But I will get the final price.

XXXXX

I have not been paying attention to the musical. I have been trying to convince Spencer to distract Hanna, while I talk to Emily. When the interlude comes, we all rush to the lobby. I see Hanna, walking to the bathroom and Emily talking to Aria. This is my chance. As I am talking to Spencer, I can't help but notice that Emily keeps glancing my way. Could it be that she still cares for me? Maybe just maybe, I am not late. Maybe I could still get my Mermaid back.

Emily seems in deep contemplation. I could tell from where I am that she has not noticed that Mona and Mike approached them. I continue trying to convince Spencer to go over and distract Hanna, to give me enough time to talk to Emily.

Al: "Spencer, please. Just go talk to her."

S: "Ali, you know I will help in any way possible, but what would I talk to her about?"

Al: "I don't know Spence. I do know that you are smart enough to figure it out. Isn't there anything you will like to ask Hanna?"

S: "Ok, fine you are right. I will go talk to her." I am so excited that I can't help to hug Spencer. I have a clear view of Emily and I could see that she was no happy. Once Spencer starts to walk to the bathroom, I take it as my cue to walk towards Emily. While walking, I start to pump myself up. Come on Ali, this is Emily. That is right is Emily, the person who holds the key to my heart. Just go and say Hi. Don't blow up, just talk nicely to her, you can do this!

 _Al: "Hey Emily, can we talk?"_ Ok, just a casual conversation. We are starting with the right foot.

 _E: "Sure Alison."_ My heart beats with excitement, but I need to calm my nerves. I take a deep breath and start by saying what it is in my mind. The first thing to take care is to apologize.

 _Al: "Em, I want to start by apologizing for my behavior from yesterday and today. I should not have talked to you like that."_ Good Ali, good. Be as sweet as honey.

 _E: "Alison, you should apologize to Hanna, not me."_ I can feel how my blood is boiling, I am here apologizing to her and all she can think about is Hanna. Don't rush this conversation, Alison. I take another deep breath and prepare myself. What I am about to say comes out as vinegar, but if I don't do it, then this may be my last conversation with my Emmy. I will be doomed before I let that happen.

 _Al: "You are right…as soon as I have the opportunity I will apologize to her as well."_ I tell her. This way I didn't give her a time frame to apologize to Hanna. I can postpone it as much as I can. I could do it once Emily is back with me. as she has not said anything I continue. _Al: "You need to understand, it took me by surprise when I saw you dating her."_ I take a step closer. I need to be as close to her as possible. I miss her. I miss her presence. _Al: "I'm truly sorry for everything Em. But is my Birthday and I don't want to be fighting with my favorite."_ I look at her and try to convey as much regret and love as I can.

She takes a deep breath and prepares herself for what is to come. For a moment, I feel fear, what if she does not want to talk to me. _E: "You are right Alison. Happy Birthday."_ I heard what I wanted to hear, but I know she does not mean it. I want to smile as much as I can, however, my face turns to a frown.

 _Al: "You are still mad, aren't you?"_ I start to pout. I want to be ok with her. I need her by my side. 

_E: "No, I'm not,"_

 _Al: "But you are calling me Alison. You only call me like that when you are mad."_ Every time I hear her call me Alison, there is a new crack in my heart.

 _E: "You are right; I will normally do that when I'm upset. However, yesterday you told me that I did not deserve to call you Ali."_ God, how can I be so stupid? I continue to hurt her. I need to change my approach. I cannot continue to treat Emily with so much heat. The question is: Am I ready to accept my feelings for her? Am I ready to move further with Emily? Can I give her what she wants? No, is not what she wants, is what she deserves. I don't have the answer to those questions and I know I need to get them as soon as possible. For the time being, I will be as sweet as possible. That is what my mermaid deserves.

 _Al: "I know…I'm sorry again. You can call me Ali, you know that Em."_ I smile shyly. _Al: "Could you wish me Happy Birthday again? This time calling me Ali and giving me a hug."_ Normally, I will say that with as much confidence as I can however right now I don't know where I stand with her, so I am scared.

 _E: "Of course, come here."_ She opens her arms for me and my heart feels as if it is starting to fix itself. She places a kiss on my forehead and whispers to me, _E: "Happy Birthday Ali."_ While my heart melts I take a step back and smile as brightly as I can.

 _Al: "Great, where is my present Fields?"_ I say with a mischievous tone. I am trying to go back to a normal relationship with her.

I can tell that she is nervous. _E: "Sorry, Ali I left it at home."_ Normally I would blow my top off. However, this could work to my advantage. I laugh a little to break the tension. She needs to know that she is not in troubles.

 _Al: "That is ok…I can get it when we get home. However, as you forgot, you will give me a dance today. Are we clear?"_ Score! At least for a moment, Emily will be only mine. That is more than I expected or what I thought in the morning. I hear her laugh.

 _E: "Sure. You got it Birthday Girl."_ I know Hanna is on her way. I walk away, not defeated but with a battle won. The war is far from over. It could be that the last battle won't be between Hanna and me but between myself and I. I really need to know if I could have a relationship with Emily.

I won't be as vicious as to have Emily leave Hanna, a girl that could make her happy, that would fight for her. Just to keep her in the shadows. I have until tonight to decide if I would fight for her. I guess I have a lot to think about.

XXXXX

We are currently on the rooftop of the hotel. I don't know how but Noel scored a keg. I have not had a drink yet and I can see Emily has not left Hanna side. Emily promised me a dance and I intend to collect very soon. I should just approach her, but I can't do that. I have not made a decision if I am ready to be more with Emily and as I don't have that answer just yet, I believe the best approach will be to pretend that I am drunk and let whatever happens to happen, if anything goes wrong I will just blame it on the alcohol. I know that is very shameful of me, but I cannot think of a better solution to my predicament.

I make my way to Emily and Hanna… here goes nothing.

 _Al: "Emiiiilyyyy…I'm here to collect"_ I giggle _Al: "Are you ready for our dance?"_ she looks towards Hanna as if asking permission and that makes me so angry. She should not be asking her for permission doesn't she know that she does not belong to Hanna?

We make our way to the dance floor and the first song we listen to is Havana. Just like 2 pieces of a puzzle, she places her hands on my waist and I place mines on her neck and just like magic, we click. I look up and get lost in the beauty that is her eyes. I turn around as I need to stop looking at her. Looking at her makes me want to throw everything out the window, but there is always something stopping me. Is the voice in my head that tells me she could do better, she deserves better. I guess that answer one of my questions. I can't and I won't have more than a friendship with Emily. Now I know that and that makes me decided on something. I will not come between Hanna and Emily. I will support their relationship as best as I can… but not today. No today is my birthday and I will enjoy my mermaid, one last time before I relinquish her to Hanna. Is not that I want to is that I will not stand in the way of her happiness.

Emily has me so close to her, at that moment we are one. There is no one else between us. I wish we could stay like this.

However, I know I need to talk to her. Find out when I lost her and make her realize that all I want for her to be happy because I love her.

 _Al: "Can we go somewhere and talk?"_ She nods her head and we make our way to the staircase.

XXXXX

We seat in the steps on the emergency stairs.I am so nervous about the complete situation, I don't know how to start, and there are so many things I want to tell her. I can see that Emily is getting to leave. I don't know how to talk to her right now. As a desperate way to keep her next to me, I place my hand on top of hers. The touch of our hands is the last link we have and I will not let it go.

I keep glancing from her eyes to her lips. I prepare myself, if I can't express myself in words, I will have to do it with actions. I take a deep breath and prepare myself. _Al: "Em, can I ask for something for my Birthday?"_ She looks at me with her deep chocolate eyes. _E: "Of course Ali. What is it?"_ As I know words will fail me, so I go by instinct. I lean in and place my lips to her. This moment is perfect her and I we are perfect together. Before we could deepen the kiss, she pulls away and I can see the panic in her eyes. I feel my heart break and I can feel as if I am about to cry.

 _E: "Ali, I'm sorry…is not that I don't want this…is that I'm with Hanna and I will never do this to her. She does not deserve this."_ I looked down to my hands, of course, she won't cheat on Hanna. If she did she wouldn't be the women I love. This is the first step in accepting that she is no longer mine, or she never was. I reach deep inside of me and start the conversation that I was dreading so much. I look up to her, _Al: "Can I ask you something." She sights, E: "Sure Ali, anything."_

 _Al: "Why Hanna? Why not any other girl? Last time I asked you, you said that you felt nothing for her, and now here you are dating her for 3 weeks."_ What did Hanna do, that I couldn't? I know Hanna never played with her. Hanna never lied to her. Hanna will never deceive her as I have. I have the answers to my questions but a part of me is so masochist that I need to hear it from her. Is like if I feel as she needs to hurt me know, so I can pay for my sins. For all the pain I cause her.

 _E: "Ali, please…"_

 _Al: "Please, Emily, tell me. I know I would never date you, but why did you pick her?"_ there I go again with the lying. I even picture myself having a Family with her. But I am not brave enough. I'm not good enough for her.

 _E: "Honestly… Because she was brave enough to love me. She was the one that dared to love me."_ I knew it. A part of me always knew it. If only I could be strong for me, for her, for us. A tear escapes my eyes. I need to continue, I cannot stop now. I need to the end of this. 

_Al: "If I may pry…"_

 _Al: "How did she do it? How did she win your heart of gold?"_ I need to know everything that Hanna is, that I am not. Every time she talks is just to reassure me that Emily deserves Hanna and Hanna deserves Emily.

 _E: "She had been flirting with me for days. But I was what convince me to give her a chance was her speech."_ Speech, what speech is good enough for my mermaid? _E: "This one day she came to my room and gave me this speech that convinced me to give her…to give us an opportunity."_ She laughs but is not a happy laugh is a sad and broken laugh.

 _E: "How sad it is that I memorized it."_

 _Al: "Why would that be sad?"_ My poor mermaid she is so broken, she thinks so little of herself. She thinks she is not worth it. But she is worth the world. And the worst part is, that I made her like that.

 _E: "Because of the reason."_ I am so confused, which is the reason. _E: "The reason I memorized it was because it is the only moment in my life that I felt loved."_ I had tough that my heart was already broken. But I can hear it crack. I never made her feel loved. I made her feel used and play with. How is it possible that I have hurt the person I love this much. 

_Al: "I hope, I'm not overstepping; but, could I listen to the speech that won the one and only Emily Catherine Fields."_ I chuckled to release some of the tension that has built up.

 _E: "Sure, I can share that with you… she said:_ _ **You are smart, but not Spencer Smart because that is just boring. You are kind and passionate but not as much as Aria because that is just annoying, you can see the darkness but still appreciate the light. You are Sexy enough to bring Alison down as the Queen Bee, however, you don't know that and with the fact that you don't like the spotlight, it allows you to be fine as hell but not mean. And you are funny so funny, but not as funny as me because come on I'm the bomb; which is great because you can make me laugh for hours. You are the perfect combination between the 4 of us and I know that if I'm lucky enough to only go on 1 date with you, I will never do anything to jeopardize that**_ _"_

I turn my head towards her. No, this cannot be right. She must be confused. Those words could not be said by Hanna.

 _Al: "Are you sure that is what she told you?"_ I need her to be sure. There is a fire starting within me. That bitch. I will kill Hanna… that fucking bitch.

 _E: "Maybe, not a one hundred percent, but yes at least ninety percent."_ I am going to murder her. Hanna is playing with Emily. Hanna does not love Emily. Hanna is lying to Emily. That bitch. What is her plan? Is she trying to get back at Emily? At me? What the fuck is her deal. I need to talk to her NOW!

 _Al: "I have to go Em. See you later."_ After walking away from Emily, I send a text to the dead bitch formally know as Hanna. After five minutes she has no answer yet, so I make my way to her room. I see a guy walking out of her room. On top of everything, this bitch is cheating on Emily. Ugh! I don't wait for her to answer. I just make my way to her room.

Al: "Hanna... you have some explaining to do."

H: "What took you so long?"

Al: "Don't try to use your sass with me right now bitch. What is your plan?"

H: "Ha! I guess the claws have come to play. Fine then, what plan is it that you are talking about?"

Al: "Emily. What are you planning against her? I know for sure you do not love her."

H: "Bitch has some nerves to say that. I do love Emily. And all I have ever wanted is for her to be with a girl that loves her and deserves her."

Al: "Finally something that we can agree on. Nevertheless, I will tell you that girl is neither you nor I."

H: "Oh really and why would that be?"

Al: "Because you are lying to her and if you loved her you will not use deceive to get her to go on a date with you."

H: "Ok I will play. Why do you say that I am lying to her?"

Al: "Because the speech that made her agree to a date with you, is not from your heart. Those words are not yours."

H: "Really, how are you so sure?"

Al: "I do not matter, how I know. I just know and you will confess to Emily today."

H: "And if I don't."

Al: "Don't try me, bitch. I will end you if you hurt her."

H: "You have no proof. You are just upset that for the first time in our life, I won."

Al: "You will tell Emily the true, NOW!"

We were so heated on our argument that we did not hear the door open until it was too late.

E: "What is going on here? Why are you arguing? Hanna what do you need to tell me."

Al: "Come on Hanna come clean."

H: "I have nothing to tell. Maybe Alison would like to tell us something." That bitch is challenging me again. I need Emily to know the truth.

E: "Ali, what is going on?" she looks at me with soft eyes.

Al: "Em, I can't really explain. Just know that Hanna is not the girl for you and you should not go out with her." she needs to listen to me. She needs to trust me.

E: "What? Why?"

Al: "Because…" Fuck, this is not the time to freeze Alison, speak up, fight for her. Fight for your mermaid.

E: "That is not a good enough reason. Just give me a reason, just one." I turn to look at Hanna and she has this smirk on her face, she will not say anything. Come one Alison just talk. Say anything.

Al: "Because… because I say so. That is why." No…no…no don't say that. Tell her you to love her. Tell her why she is lying. How can I be so stupid?

E: "Well, that is not a good enough reason. I am not your doll Alison. I am a human. I am a person. With feelings and a heart that can break. So you need to give me something else." I can't believe it. She does not trust me and even worst, I am a coward that can fight for the love of her life. Hanna is right I don't deserve her. With that thought in my mind, I walk away from the room and leave them there.

I make my way to my bed and as soon as a place my head on the pillow, all my feelings start purring out. I keep screaming between sob because I love you. If only I could say that to her. After what feels like hours my slumber consumes me and I drift to sleep.

I open my eyes and can tell that I am in Rosewood. Everyone is getting out of the bus. I see Emily and Hanna getting out of the bus holding hands. I guess this is my life now because I was too coward to fight for the woman I love. With a deep sigh, I make my way to my house.

XXXXXXX

 **AN: My longest chapter yet. What are your thoughts? Will Alison fight for Emily? Is Alison being too much of a coward? How deserves Emily's heart? Just two more chapters after this.**


	14. Finale

Six months later

It has been six months since I started the best relationship, I could have thought about. At the moment I'm waiting for my beautiful girlfriend to finish her appointment. Every Wednesday is the same, I wait for her to finish and we go to the movies. I do not mind waiting for her because I know is something that she needs to do and after that, we spent our time together.

Just like magic, I can feel her presence close to mine. Looking up I see my gorgeous blonde approach me.

X: "Hi babe."

E: "Hi Baby." I look into her blue eyes and just think that I am the luckiest person in the world.

X: "Ready to go? Remember we have to meet the girls."

I whine E: "Do I really have to share you with them?"

X: "Yes, Emily Fields, you have to share me with them. But only a little bit." She reaches and places a chaste kiss on my lips as I look into her blue eyes and give a thank you, to whatever higher power there is for making her mine.

While driving to the brew, I cannot stop myself from remembering the moment when we became official and all the drama that took us there.

XXXXX

 _Flashback_

Emily POV

We just returned from our trip to New York, as I lay on my bed. I start to analyze everything that happened on the trip. I start to think of my feelings for both Hanna and Alison. Hanna has always been there for me. I have always been there for her. If you were to ask me if I love her, my answer without a doubt will be, of course, I love her. Now, if you were to ask me Am I in love with her…

The answer will be no.

Yesterday when I was talking to Alison, all my mind could think about is how I wanted her to claim me. How I wanted her to fight for me. How I wanted her to tell me she loved me. However, she didn't. I knew that Alison did not have feelings for me… now the question was should I lead Hanna on just because Alison did not love me?

I was so in depth with my thoughts that I did not hear my mom walking into the room. She sat on my bed, successfully bring me back.

Pam: "Emmy, are you ok? What is going on in your mind sweetie?"

E: "I am so confused mom."

Pam: "Is this about Hanna and Alison?"

E: "How did you know?"

Pam: "Emmy, I am your mother. I knew something was going on, I was just waiting for you to tell me." I take a moment to gather my thoughts and think, how I would like to approach this subject with my mom.

E: "I don't know where to star."

Pam: "Sweetie, you always start from the beginning."

E: "I love Hanna…and I love Alison."

Pam: "Ok, the real question is, how are you in love with?" I look at my mom and it is as if she had read my mind. Maybe if I had approached her before, I wouldn't have had so many headaches. I let a big sight out and answer her as honestly as possible.

E: "Alison. But she does not love me."

Pam: "Emmy, I don't doubt for a moment that Alison loves you, maybe not the way you want her to, but she does love you, sweetie."

E: "I guess, you are right. However, Hanna is in love with me."

Pam: "So why is it so difficult for you to be happy with Hanna?" I start to ponder on the question and honestly, the only reason is that she is not Alison. I'm so upset with Alison. I have been hurt by her so many times, but the truth is that deep down I know she is the only one for me. I look down and decide not to tell the whole truth to my mom.

E: "I don't know."

Pam: "I think you do. Maybe you don't like the answer, but you do know it. Maybe I can help you a little bit. Think 5 years from now, how do you imagine your life if you date Hanna?"

I take a moment and think. Hanna may love me but she will never be Alison. Maybe not tomorrow, but in the future, I will have to accept that deep down, in my subconscious; Hanna is a stand-in for Alison. Hanna may resent me for that and I could lose her.

E: "I could lose both of them. What am I scared of is, what if I never find the one, what if no girl will ever leave to the standard of Alison DiLaurentis? Am I supposed to live my life alone, crying over my best friend?"

Pam: "No, of course not. There will be one day when the right girl will walk into your life and will make the rest seem so dull." I think for a moment on that description and all I could picture is Alison. Is like if my life was a black and white movie but as soon as she walks in everything is Technicolor.

E: "What if I already found her?"

Pam: "Then, you do anything and fight anyone to be next to her. Did that help you?"

E: "Yeah, mom it did thank you." My mom left the room and I know she is right. It does not matter if Hanna loves me, I could never love her back and it will not be fair for me to stand between her true love and her. I need to talk to her.

I make my way out of the house saying bye to my mom and make my way to Hanna's house.

XXXXX

Third Person's POV.

Pam opens her phone and finds the group text that she was looking for. She types a quick text and sends it. "She is on her way to your house, Hanna."

She gets a reply, Jessica DiLaurentis: "Alison is already there, this should be interesting. What to meet in the Brew for some Te Pam?"

Pam sends a quick reply, "I would love to. Bring Ken over, I will pick up Wayne. Hanna, maybe you can join us. Be strong the end is near sweetie."

After that, she places her phone in her purse and makes her way to the car.

XXXXX

Hanna's POV

I am seating in Alison's living room. It has been almost 24 hours and I feel as if I am losing my shit. This got out of hands. Alison hates me and that is the last thing that I wanted.

H: "I don't know how this got to this point. It got out of my hands. What should I do?" I hear as my allied tells me to calm down.

H: "I cannot calm down; your daughter is probably up there thinking of ways to murder me." Jessica laughs.

Jessica: "No, she is not because she is not upstairs. Now that you mention it, she did ask if Veronica could defend her from bitchslaughter?" What?! I knew it she will kill me. She will destroy me. I am so taken back that I can barely speak.

H: "W…what?"

Jessica: "Hanna, calm down, you and I were just trying to help them realize their feelings. She won't be upset with you for much longer."

H: "Ok, if you say so. You are not scared because you are her mother, she won't kill you. Where is Alison?"

Jessica: "She said she was going to your house to talk to you." I stop breathing for a moment, the hairs in the back of my neck raise, she is already hunting me.

H: "What? Why?" Jessica can only laugh. This is not funny. Alison thinks that I will steal Emily for her. God! I should have listened to Spencer.

Jessica: "I think your plan will finally pay off. I think she was ready to fight for Emily."

H: "How can you be so sure?"

Jessica: "I talked to her about an hour ago. If you ask me it finally click that she needs to fight for Emily."

While talking to Jessica I feel my phone buzz. I pull it out and check, I just received a message from Alison.

"Ali D: Hanna, I am outside of your house we need to talk. Do not think for a moment that I will leave without talking to you."

I show Jessica the message.

Jessica: "I knew it. Don't I know my daughter? I think finally out master plan will work out."

H: "I really hope I get out of this one alive." I get myself ready to go to the final battle.

Jessica: "You will. Hanna before you go, I just wanted to thank you for making my daughter realize that she deserves better. You don't know how tired I was of seeing my daughter going out with a bunch of douche bags because she thought that is what she deserved."

H: "I know, and it killed me, even more, seeing Emily loving her from afar because she was too scared. Why do you think it was that Alison never accepted the love Emily had to offer?"

Jessica and I were so involved in our conversation that we didn't notice someone else approaching our conversation.

Kenneth: "Because we accept the type of love we think we deserve." I look at Mr. DiLaurentis, he knew about this as well.

Jessica: "I couldn't have said it better myself dear."

H: "Mr. DiLaurentis, you knew?"

Kenneth: "Of course, I knew the moment Alison started talking about Emily in dinner. I always believed they were together. It wasn't until Alison's Dinner party that Jessica explained to me the situation and your guy's plan. So I want to thank you for fighting for my daughter's happiness, even when she didn't fight for it."

H: "Not a problem Sir, but why do you think that Alison believed that she didn't deserve Emily's love?"

Jessica: "Oh, sweetie, Alison is sick. She has had issues with her self-esteem for a long time."

H: "I'm sorry Jessica, but I hardly believe that Alison will suffer from self-esteem issues."

Jessica: "Oh, but she does. Her strong persona and the need to bring people down is so she can feel at the same level as the rest of the people that surround her."

H: "I never knew. It makes a lot of sense. That does scare me of what type of relationship they will have."

Jessica: "I know, the good thing is that she knows now and she I willing to get help, for her and for Emily."

It all makes sense now, why she made everyone feel bad. Why she always kept Emily at arm's length. I need to go end this. I need the last showdown.

Jessica: "Oh and Hanna put a little show. If you just give in, she will never truly accept it."

H: "Thank you."

Jessica & Kenneth: "No, Thank you." And like that, I walked away.

XXXXX

 _Earlier that day_

Alison's POV

I get home and I just feel empty, I feel defeated. The only thing that could help me right now I Emily and I know that, but I can have her, she is with Hanna right now.

I go to my hiding place in the air vent and pull out my diary. When I open the dairy I remember something, Hanna's Speech. I know I have heard those words before. I need to make sure.

I look for the right page and I find it easily. The page is worn out and it is full of dry tears. This page has given me solitude in times of needs. There have been so many times where I have fallen asleep reading it. Just for my sanity, I read it once more.

 _ **My dear Emily,**_

 _ **How I wish I could tell you how I really feel… but I just can't, you deserve better. Nevertheless, in the trustworthiness of my diary, I want to dedicate my true feelings for you…**_

 _ **You are smart, but not Spencer Smart because that is just boring. You are kind and passionate but not as much as Aria because that is just annoying, you can see the darkness but still appreciate the light. You are Sexy enough to bring me down as the Queen Bee, however, you don't know that and with the fact that you don't like the spotlight, it allows you to be fine as hell but not mean. And you are funny so funny, but not as funny as Hanna, which is good because she is sometimes annoying. You are the perfect combination between the 4 of us and I know that if I'm lucky enough to only go on 1 date with you, I will never do anything to jeopardize that…**_

 _ **Just as I know that I would never be right for you, but doubt no you will always have my heart. Always.**_

I close my diary and my tears are dripping from my eyes. I knew it, I knew those were my words. She stole them. She stole my words to steal her from me. But, how, how did she got them. I feel so much rage, she stole her from me.

In a blinding rage, I throw my diary to my mirror and it breaks. I am on the floor crying my eyes out, screaming at the top of my lungs. I am shaking with a consuming rage. At that moment my mother walks in, I know she is talking to me but I just can't seem to understand what she is telling me. She realizes that I'm not paying attention so she just holds me. I don't know how long we stay like that but it feels cleansing, like all my sorrows, are leaving me.

Jessica: "Sweetie, what is wrong?" between sobs I try to answer her,

Al: "I lost her mom. I lost her." my mom looks at me with sorrow in her eyes. Is like if the pain that I'm feeling she can feel as well.

Jessica: "Who did you lose, baby?" a part of me wants to tell her, but I feel fear. I take a moment to think of what I want. Fear is present in my body, but the rage that I feel for losing Emily is overwhelming. I take a deep breath and decide that I need to be honest with myself.

Al: "I lost Emily, mom, I lost her." I look at my mother and I see a lot of feelings in her eyes. I was expecting to see shock, disappointment or disgust, but no what is pride. Is she proud of me?

Jessica: "Ok and why did you lose her?"

Al: "Mom? You don't care that I like a girl?" I say as I wipe my tears.

Jessica: "I would if she would behave like one of those douche bags that you normally go out. But is Emily, that girl would give you the moon." I look at her and I feel tears start again.

Al: "She would, wouldn't she?"

Jessica: "Then why don't you accept it?"

Al: "Because I don't deserve it." I look down at my fingers, I have been feeling, that I don't know how to explain. I have been hiding with anger issues.

Jessica: "Sweetie, you deserve the world and more, why won't you let her give it to you."

Al: "What about everything I could lose, my fame my immortality and my reputation."

Jessica: "Ah, yes but what can you win?" her mermaid, she could lose everything but she could get her mermaid. Was it worth it?

Al: "I don't know mommy, I hear voices in my head telling me that I am not good enough. I need help."

Jessica: "I know sweetie, let's go get you help." I look at her in disbelief, was it that simple. Have I been torturing myself for nothing?

Al: "Right now?"

Jessica: "What better time than the now?"

XXXXX

An hour later I am making my way out of the psychology's office, I guess it was that easy. I need to work on my self-esteem issues, but I know it will be worth it to get Emily back.

Jessica: "Ready to go home?"

Al: "Actually, I have to do something first. I am going to go get my moon." And with that, I wink at her.

I make my way to Hanna's house and after waiting for about one hour, I send her a text. Showdown will happen today.

XXXXX

Third Person's POV

Hanna sees Alison seating in her front porch and takes a deep breath before walking towards her Best Friend, she keeps playing Jessica's word on her mind, and she needs to play the part.

H: "Hey Ali, last time we talked I thought you didn't want to talk to me."

Al: "You are right, but there I remember that I will not let you get away with it. So do you want to have this conversation inside or outside?"

Both blonds walk inside the house. Hanna felt her phone buzz, but she just ignored it.

H: "Ok, what are you talking about Alison. What is it that I won't get away with?"

Al: "Getting Emily to like you with lies."

H: "I am no laying to her."

Al: "Yes, you are and you need to come clean."

H: "I don't have to do anything."

Al: "Is this some sort of revenge? Is this your way of getting back to me?"

H: "Alison you are crazy. This has nothing to do with getting revenge from you. This is about Emily being with the girl that deserves her. "

Al: "But that is not you." The girls were so emerged in their conversation that they did not see someone else listening to their conversation.

H: "And how are you so sure?"

Al: "Because your little speech is not yours. It is mine." Hanna turns to look at Alison and sees a surprised Emily behind Alison, she pretends that she does not see Emily; this is the perfect time for the final stage of her plan.

H: "Ok, you are right. So why don't you just tell her yourself?" Hanna is hurting talking to Alison like this, she can see the rage on Emily's eyes, but she needs to continue. Emily needs to listen from Alison and nobody else, how much Alison loves her.

Emily is seeing the scene unfold and she can't believe it. Hanna was playing her and not only that she was using Alison words to do it… wait did Alison said those were her words? Does Alison have feelings for me? I want to go in and grab Hanna by the neck until she can't breathe but there is something stopping me. I want to hear what Alison has to say.

Al: "Because she won't believe me. She will think that I am playing a game with her." Alison looks down; she can't believe that she lost this battle on her own. It all would have been so easy if she had never played with Emily's feelings.

H: "Well, that is too bad, for you." Hanna hates that she has to act like this. But she knows is the best way to get Alison to admit her feelings for the brunette that was listening to each of their words.

That is how she came up with this plan when she saw how Alison's jealousy consumed her. She had seen how Alison loved Emily, but she just couldn't understand why Alison never acted on those feeling. That was driving her mad and wanted to find a way to help her best friends.

She waited and waited for months to see Alison lose control over her feelings for Emily, but she never did. Alison was a master manipulator especially when it came to her feelings. She never saw Alison lose an inch of her control, some days it was as if she was wrong, but she couldn't be wrong. She knew the blond had strong feelings for the brunette.

That is why she always tried to recruit the help from her friends; maybe they saw something that she didn't. It was a bummer when she realized that her friends were blinder than she was. She was losing hope, until one day, she saw the Queen Bee lose all sort of control for her feelings. She lost control when it came to jealousy.

That was the moment when she decided to help her friends and create a Master Plan. She knew she needed help. At first, she thought about asking Paige for help, but she decided against her because she just didn't have a good vibe from her.

That is how she found herself at the brew thinking, which could help her. It was then that her answer came in the shape of one Jessica DiLaurentis. Hanna explained how she wanted to help Alison and she was beyond surprise when Mrs. DiLaurentis already knew and wanted to help.

She gave her tips on how to drive Alison insane and even went above and beyond by giving her Alison's Diary. Apparently, one day cleaning the vents she found the diary, which only served as confirmation of what she already knew, her daughter was in love with Emily Fields.

After that day happened Mrs. DiLaurentis because Hanna's allied and assisted her as much as she could. She even enrolled Mrs. Fields for some inside job on Emily. All Mrs. Fields could say was that she couldn't wait any longer to have Alison as her Daughter-in-law. Then both mothers started saying how they wish they could have grandbabies already. A baby that will have Alison's blue eyes and Emily's long legs, all three of them agreed that for the sake of humankind it would be best if the baby had Emily's personality. Both women became a rock in times of uncertainty for Hanna. Now all she could hope for was that all of their efforts would be enough to bring Emison alive.

She took a minute to look at Emily and she could see the rage on her eyes. She had a lot of explaining to do to her best friend. She looks at Alison and saw that she was crying so hard, so silently but so hard at the same time.

Alison thought that the moment that Hanna took to look at her was a way showing of showing her that she had won. Alison thought back to the conversation she had with her mother. What is she willing to do to get what she deserves? She contemplated all that she could lose and once again her mother's voice rang in her head, but what would you win. The question she had earlier finally had an answer.

Emily was worth it!

Al: "Take it." Hanna was taken aback by her words.

H: "Take what Alison?"

Al: "Take it all."

H: "What do you mean Alison?"

Al: "The fame, the power of the status of queen been. Take it all…just…just tell her the truth."

Both Hanna and Emily were in shock from Alison's words; Emily had no clue what to do or what to say.

H: "You are willing to give everything up?" Hanna needed Alison to reach the finish line, she was so close.

Al: "Yes!" Alison spoke with so much conviction, that she did not leave room for doubts.

H: "Why?"

Al: "Because, if you tell her the truth, maybe just maybe I could tell her that I am in love with her and she will believe me." Alison felts as if a truck was lifted from her chest, it feels terrifying and exciting at the same time. She was so focused on Hanna that she didn't see her first love walking into the room.

E: "I believe you." Alison's head turned so fast that it looked like the scene from The Exorcist.

Blue eyes meet brown and for them, it was like if time had stopped. They got closer as if by inertia and place each other hands in places they felt so comfortable.

Al: "You do?"

E: "I do." And just like that their lips meet and the worlds seem right for the first time in their lives.

Hanna pulls her phone out and notices the messages on her What's App group and decided she did want to join them.

H: "Great! And we forgive Hanna for tricking us into accepting our feelings." Both girls turn to look at their blond friend with killer eyes.

E: "Oh no, we don't. You have a lot of explaining to do."

H: "I don't think so, I just gave you your happy ending and I want a coffee. Come on your parents are waiting for us at the brew."

E: "I don't get it. Are you ok with this? So you never really loved me?"

H: "Oh, but I did, if no I would have never gone against the queen bee to get you your happy ending, to get both of you the happy ending that you were so reluctant to accept. I do love you Em, I am just not in love with you." Both girls looked at each other and couldn't believe what they were listening. This was all a plan for Hanna to get them together. They wanted to say so many things but all they could do was laugh.

Alison takes a step towards Hanna and wraps her in a hug, whispering softly against her.

Al: "Thank you, thank you for believing in me, in us when I didn't."

Hanna looks at her with almost tears in her eyes.

H: "Of course, by the way, this was your birthday gift." Alison looks at her in shock H: "Come on Em, Em, you are buying coffee, I did get you your girl, and an appreciation gift is needed."

The three friends make their way to Alison's car and Hanna just can't help herself.

H: "Hey Ali, SHOTGUN!"

Next thing Emily knows is her girlfriend running after a soon to be dead blonde she just laughs. She hears Hanna asking her to get her girl and she smiles thinking how Alison is her girl.

Walking on the brew Alison and Emily are asking Hanna to tell them about her so-called Master Plan.

H: "Oh no, I will not tell you guys. I will tell all of your beautiful Emison babies, how aunty Hanna got their mommies together thanks to her Master Plan. I for sure will be their favorite."

There was a round of laughter that filled the table, marking the beginning of a great future for all of them.

XXXXX

 **AN: So there you have it. I know I said it will be 15 chapters, but I just didn't know where to cut it. So you get the ending one week earlier than you thought.**

 **I would like to hear from you. What else would you like me to write about? I will take a break but will always make time to read your comments or PM.**

 **Thank you for the commitment and the dedication; it was truly an amazing experience. Hope to write for you again. Until the next time that we met.**


End file.
